Storm Rangers Of Konoha
by Demonreaper7490
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and his two friends Hinata Hyuuga, Choji Akamichi discover a hidden base with technology past their time and learn of a legacy thats been gone for so long. They take the mantle of heroes for the elemental nations and become the new power rangers. This is their story. The story of the storm rangers of konoha. bashing. smart/strong naruto. ooc hinata,choji
1. Trailer

(Demonreaper7490: Hey guys demonreaper here. I'm new to this fanfic stuff but im just typing this small trailer to see if you guys will like what I'm writing before it comes out. Send any criticism please, but no flamers. Here's the trailer.)

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or naruto so their respective owners can't sue me

The village of konoha is being attacked by what seems to be white clay things with z's on their belts. The shinobi and kunoichi are trying to defeat these things to protect their people, and it seems to be working until a weird looking monster starts attacking. It seems to be a dog like monster that attacks using beams from its' eyes, and using some sort of bone like staff. "Damn it! How are we suppose to stop these things. They just keep on coming" said Asuma Sarutobi a jonin and son of the third hokage. "Relax Asuma we can do this we were trained to defend our village no matter what" said Kurenai Yuuhi another jonin and genjutsu mistress of konoha. "Get ready to be buried and never come back out!" said the dog looking monster. It was about to attack when it was blasted by something. "Who did that!" "Why we did of course!" said a mysterious voice. The monster looks around for the voice and spots Three people wearing bright colored costumes in different colors. The owner of the voice was the one in red. (I suck at descriptions so you will have to look the costumes up. Sorry for the inconvenience) The one on the right of the red is sky blue, and the one on the left is yellow. Each one of them are holding some kind of blaster.

"Who do you think you are trying to stop me!" "It's simple really. We are the ones who stop those like you from destroying this place. Power of air!" Said the red costumed person. "We protect the innocent and help those who are in need. Power of water!" said the sky blue costumed person. "We will always be around and stop you and your master because it's the right thing to do. Power of earth!" said the yellow costumed one. "Power Rangers ninja storm" all three said at once. You see colored explosions behind them in their respective colors, then becomes one fiery explosion. "Puddies get them!" ordered the dog like monster to the white clay looking things. The rangers split up and attack the white clay things known as puddies, and are having a bit of trouble to defeat them until the red ranger hits them in the spot where the z is on the belt. "Guys! Hit the z on their belts. That's how they get destroyed!" said the red ranger. "Right!" said both the sky blue and yellow rangers. They start decimating the puddies one after the other now. The only left is the dog like monster. "Now you're the only one left. Time to get neutered you giant flea bag"

"How dare you! I am Anubis and I will be your destruction!" said the now named Anubis. Anubis starts to fire beams from its' eyes at the rangers, while they start dodging and trying to not get people hurt at the same time. They fire back with their blasters to stop Anubis from firing and it works. Now they run at him to get close and personal to defeat him. Anubis uses his bone like staff to block the rangers punches and kicks, and pushes them back a bit. "Guys get the blasters into ninja sword mode" said the red ranger. They do as red says and starts to attack Anubis with their swords. It seems to be working seeing as how Anubis is falling back. "Damn you rangers!" said an infuriated Anubis. "lets finish this guys! Hawk blaster" said red as he pulls out a blaster. "right. Sonic fin" said the sky blue ranger. "You got it. Lion hammer" said the yellow ranger. "Let's put them together!". They combine their respective weapons with the hawk blaster in front followed by the lion hammer, lastly the sonic fin. "Storm striker!" they all called at once. The red is on one knee with the sky blue on his left and the yellow on his right. "This can't be happening!" said Anubis. They aim and fire destroying Anubis to pieces.

Secret location:

"Damn those rangers! Z staff make my monster grow!" said a mysterious but deep voice, and fires at the destroyed monster at it somehow grew to be 20ft tall.** "I'm back!"** said a giant Anubis. "Whoa. That's one big dog" said the yellow ranger. "No duh yellow we can see that. Hell everyone can see that" said the sky blue ranger. "I liked it better when you were shy and timid" said yellow. "Guys you can argue about this later because right now we got to stop this thing" said red. "Fine" said the other rangers. "We need ninja zord power now!" they all said. In the sky you see an airplane, but it transforms to a red hawk. At a carnival you see a ferris wheel that transforms into a yellow and some parts blue lion. At the ocean you see a cruise ship that transforms into a blue with some parts white dolphin. The rangers jump into their respective zords. They start attacking Anubis separately. The hawk zord attacks using flames, while the lion zord spins its' mane to attack using the debris it creates, and the dolphin zord attacks using illusions with the water it creates. The attacks are hurting Anubis but aren't really doing much.** "Hahahahaha. That tickles. Now it's my turn"** said Anubis while firing beams from his eyes hitting the zords. The zords shake a little with the rangers inside. "This isn't working separately, so let's put them together" said red. "Right" said the yellow and sky blue ranger. The zords start to move and combine . The lion zord starts to stand on its' back legs, while the front right leg comes off, and the left front leg forms a hand, and the head becomes the left shoulder. The dolphin zord connects in the missing right spot, while the mouth opens to show a hand, and tail becomes the right

shoulder. The hawk zord forms the head. "Storm Megazord!" they all said.

**"It doesn't matter** **what you do. You will still be defeated. Raaaah"** said Anubis while attacking the megazord. The rangers block the attack and start to attack. They overwhelm Anubis and use their signature attack to destroy him. (If anyone knows the attack they always use to destroy the monsters until they start getting the power spheres please let me know what it is.) The rangers jump out their zord and into the streets of konoha and see people cheering for them, and saying "thank you" for protecting them. They were about to leave when they were stopped by the konoha ninja. "Why are you stopping us from leaving we just protected you people" said yellow. "You may have protected us, but how do we know you guys didn't send the monster here" said a random ninja. The rangers look at him as if he was stupid. "stop! What do you people think your doing" said an aged old voice. Everyone turns around and sees the third hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Sandaime-sama we are stopping these people from leaving in case they start to attack" said the same stupid ninja. "You really believe they would attack us after saving us from that monster. I'm sorry for him, but he does have a point. Who are you people?" asked the sandaime. "We are people who protect those who can't protect themselves. We fight for justice all over this nation. No matter where evil may be. We are the power rangers ninja storm. Now we must be off sir" said red. They teleport leaving shocked ninja, and sandaime.

Secret location:

We see the rangers teleporting in now. "Man what a rush that was" said red as he powers down showing a teen with blonde spikey hair, a rugged face with no baby fat and deep blue eyes wearing a black out with a red mark on the left chest. This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage a.k.a. the yellow flash of konoha, and Kushina uzumaki former host of the nine tailed fox, and anbu captain a.k.a. the hot-blooded habanero, and red death, because of her red hair. "We did pretty good for our first fight" said sky blue as she powers down showing a beautiful teen with midnight blue hair down to her back, a face that looks like an angel, and beautiful lavender white eyes wearing the same outfit as Naruto, but has a blue mark instead of red. This is Hinata Hyuuga former heiress of the infamous Hyuuga clan, and fiancée/girlfriend of Naruto. "Man I'm glad I joined you guys and thanks again for being my friends" said yellow as he powers down showing a plump teen with brown hair, a round face with swirls on his cheeks wearing the same outfit as the others but with a yellow mark in the spot where the red, and blue are for the others. This is Choji Akamichi heir to the Akamichi clan and best friends with Hinata, and Naruto. These three have known each other since they were five years old, and have been a team since then. As regular ninja tthey are on team 7 and the top shinobi of their graduation class. When monsters attack they become the red wind ranger, Sky blue wind ranger, and yellow wind ranger a team to stop a mysterious villain that wants to destroy the elemental nations. This is their story of how they become a team, defend what's right, and find love along the way.

They are The Storm Rangers Of Konoha. Coming to a fanfiction site near you.

(Hope you guys like the trailer. I know it's kinda long but what can I say I just typed it up right now to. Lol. Please send nice criticism and if you flame for no reason I'll almighty push your ass. Lol.)


	2. A team comes together

The Storm Rangers of Konoha

(Demonreaper7490: Hey guys demonreaper7490 here. I'm still new to this. I posted a trailer up already to see what you guys think before I start. For those of you who already read, followed, and reviewed it thanks a bunch. Just letting you guys know I might post a new chapter everyday or every two-three days. Also, there will be bashing of some characters, and oocness(Out of Character for those who don't know what it means). There will be a harem of three girls for Naruto and a girl for Choji. The rest are implied. I will do flashbacks and time skips. I'm already doing a time skip in this chapter to after the sealing when naruto is five years old. Now on to the show

(Authors note)

"Regular talking"

'Regular thinking'

**"Bijuu, Summon, and giant monster talking"**

**'Bijuu, Summon, and giant monster thinking**'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers they belong to their respective owners

Chapter 1: A team comes together

Konohagakure dark alley:

We see a young Naruto battered, bruised, and bleeding profusely surrounded by villagers and some ninja. You can hear some villagers saying "Die demon scum!" or "This is for Yondaime-sama!" and just when they were about to try and finish the so called demon Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage came in with some anbu to stop these people and their ignorance. "Anbu restrain these people and send them to Ibiki and Anko, and tell them they could have "fun" with them, while I take Naruto to the hospital" said the third hokage. You could hear the anbu say "hai samdaime-sama" and take the people away. 'Oh Naruto-kun I wish I got here sooner. I'm sorry my boy' thought Hiruzen.

Hospital room with Naruto inside his mindscape:

'Damn stupid villagers and their blind hatred for something that I nor Kurama had control over' thought naruto while walking to the kyuubi's A.k.A. Kurama cage. You see when Naruto was four and got a beating on his fourth birthday he met the kyuubi and he told him everything about why he attacked the village, his name and his heritage. Naruto was very surprised that he was the son of his hero, and was a bit upset about it, but realized that his father could not ask someone to give up their children if he can't even give up his own. **"Hey Naruto. Are you alright?"** said kurama. "Yeah I'm fine now thanks for always healing me" **"No problem Naruto. I have a good idea"** "Oh yeah. What is it?" asked Naruto curiously. **"Since, you start the academy in three years how about I start training you"** "Really?!" he asks while Kurama nods. "Yes, I'll be just as strong as mom and dad, then become the greatest hokage!" **"Excellent. Now wake up your hokage-jiji as you call him is waiting for you to wake up"** "Alright then. I'll talk to you later Kurama" he says while fading from his mindscape.

Outside Mindscape in the hospital room:

"Oh, my aching everything." "Naruto-kun you're awake." Naruto turns around and sees his hokage-jiji there with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah I'm fine jiji just healing quickly like I always do. Jiji do you know why I'm hated so much?" "No I don't. I'm sorry my boy. Your all healed up and ready to go." "Ok thanks jiji I'm going to my home now." "Ok see you later Naruto-kun."

Market District Of Konoha:

We see Naruto walking around heading to the apartment that he lives in. On the way he notices a midnight blue haired girl being picked on by bullies and so he decides to go save her. "Hey! what do you guys think you're doing?" said Naruto "What does it look like we're doing. We are beating this Hyuuga failure." Said cannon fodder #1. "Why don't you guys take me on instead" "Bring it on" said cannon fodder #2. They start to attack Naruto, but he bobs, and weaves out of their punches, and kicks. He starts to fight back and hurts them a bit, but he starts to lose because they are bigger and stronger than him. They finally had enough of fighting with him, and pull out a kunai to finish him, but a plump kid with brown hair blocks their path and beats them up. They leave the three kids alone now since they got more than they bargained for, but before they leave the midnight blue haired girls kicks them where the sun don't shine(I wrote that part, but still felt it), and they limp away. "Hey are you guys okay" said the plump kid. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the help though" said Naruto. "Thank you both for helping me (I'm not doing the stuttering. She can talk clearly, but is still shy and timid. For now.)" said the midnight blue haired girl. "No problem. It's not right that they did that to you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, well former Hyuuga anyway" said the now named Hinata. "Whoa. What happened? I'm Choji Akamichi. Nice to meet you guys" said the now named Choji. "If you guys want to talk we can go to my apartment that's a few blocks away" said Naruto. The other two agree, and follow Naruto. They reach his apartment, and go inside.

Inside the apartment:

"Ok, so what happened that your now the former heiress of the Hyuuga clan?" asked Naruto. Hinata was shy and scared at first, but calmed downed. "My former _father_" she said father as if it was a plague to humanity, but continued anyway "disowned me because he said I was to weak, and don't have a heart of stone like the rest of my family" she said. "Damn that's just wrong. I'm sorry to hear that, but now you can do what you want. Your not weak Hinata you show compassion, kindness, and care for others unlike that ass of a father you used to have. I say good riddance" said Naruto. "Yeah he's right. Now you can show your family the strong kunoichi that you will become, and they will regret tossing you away. Said Choji. "Thanks guys that means a lot to me, but how will I get strong without any proper training?" asked Hinata. "Why don't you train with me. I have a strong sensei that can help us." Said Naruto. "Wow. Really? Can I join in on this training too? asked Choji. "Yeah you can, but listen you guys mention this to anyone not even the hokage" said a serious looking Naruto. "Yeah/Sure" said Hinata, and Choji simultaneously. "Ok, but if we're going to do this, then I will need to tell you guys something important. This is a ss-ranked secret" said Naruto. "Ok, but if it's so secretive why tell us?" asked Hinata.

"Honestly it's, because I need to tell this to someone to see if I can trust them with this secret. Since, you guys are my age, and not being ignorant like these villagers I believe you can be trusted. On the night of October tenth Kushina Uzumaki was in labor do to having the child of the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze. It was in a secretive location, so only the top people knew about it. After the child was born a masked man found them, and stole the baby to get him away from Kushina. He succeeded in that plan. He did it so that he can get the kyuubi no yoko out of Kushina seeing as she was the host at the time. After he did that he made kyuubi attack konoha, and the rest you know. Now, here is where the secret lies. Everyone says that the yondaime killed it, but that's not true. You cannot kill a chakra entity such as bijuu, since they can reform years later, so he did the next best thing. He sealed the beast into his new born son. He wanted his son to be seen as a hero, but that's not what happened. He was scorned, beaten, yelled at, overpriced for food, thrown out of stories, thrown out the orphanage at four by the villagers, and some ninja. When the sandaime found out he put the child in his own apartment, but it didn't matter because his apartment gets broken into, and still gets beatings. You are probably wondering why I know all this. It's because I am that child. I am the son Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki former anbu captain. I am also the third jailer of the kyuubi no yoko. The previous two being my mother Kushina, And the shodaime hokage's wife Mito Uzumaki" said a very serious Naruto.

Silence. Total silence in Narutos' apartment. You can hear a pin drop. After a long silence Hinata decides to break it. "I can't believe that. It's really true. My father always told me to stay away from you, because he says you're a demon" Naruto puts his head down waiting for the yelling, and screaming to begin "but he was very wrong about you. All I see is a very sweet boy that came to my rescue" said a smiling Hinata to a shocked Naruto. Naruto turns to Choji, and sees a very angry look on his face. 'I guess it's too good to be true to have more than one friend' thought a sad Naruto. "I can't believe these people! They attack a child all because they think he is the beast incarnate. They are total idiots!" said an irate Choji. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. These two kids accept him for who he is. He let's a true genuine smile on his face, while tears from his eyes. "I don't know what to say. Thank you" said a happy Naruto. "No Naruto. Thank you for trusting us with this secret. I will stand by your side no matter what" said Hinata, while hugging Naruto. "Yeah man. I'm with you all the way. My parents always told me to go play with you and be your friend. I can see why now. The Akamichi clan will support you." Said Choji while putting his hand on Narutos' shoulder. Naruto cries even more now because he finally has some friends who will always stand by him. **"Good for you kit. I'm happy for you"** said a smiling Kurama inside Narutos' mindscape. 'Thanks Kurama' thought Naruto. Afterwards they plan out a schedule for themselves to train. They decided to start tomorrow since it's already so late. Hinata is staying with Naruto in his apartment until they are old enough to get a better one after they graduate from the academy.

Choji heads home to tell his parents about his new friends, and what happened since Naruto said he could,but only to his family, and no one else. When Choji got home he did just that, and his family were surprised to find out that Naruto knew about his burden, and heritage, but were proud that their son isn't like the rest of the villagers, and clans in konoha. They promised Choji that they won't tell anyone what they spoke about, and told him to invite Naruto, and Hinata over sometime for dinner. He agreed, and after dinner went to bed. Naruto, and Hinata talked a bit, and ate some dinner Naruto made. They went to bed together in Narutos' bed, since they don't mind sharing because they are only friends (for now ;) ).

These three have no idea the legacy that they will uphold in the future. They will be the strongest team in konoha history. Find out what happens next time on The storm Rangers of Konoha.

(Hey guys. My first chapter is now done. I had this one on my laptop for quite some time typing up a way for the three to meet. Thanks again for those who reviewed, followed, favorite, and so on. I hope enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed typing it up. The next chapter should be up in two or three days hopefully. Please review. Remember flamers will be destroyed. Thank you.)


	3. Academy, and legacy found

(Hey guys it's me again with another chapter of the storm rangers of konoha. This is another time skip to when they are eight and start the academy. Also this chapter they find something. You know what that means. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or power rangers they belong to their respective owners so they can't sue me. So haha to them.

"Regular talking"

'Regular thinking'

"**Bijuu, Summon, Giant Monster talking"**

'**Bijuu, Summon, Giant Monster thinking'**

Flashback

Chapter 2: Academy, and legacy found

Training ground 44:

At training ground 44 a.k.a. the forest of death we see three eight year old children sparring against a purple haired kunoichi that's wearing a beige trench coat with a mesh shirt, and mesh pants. "Striking shadow snakes!" called out the kunoichi. She wrapped the three children up with her snakes, and got close up, and personal to their face. "I got you now you brats. What do you say to that?" said a smiling kunoichi. The kids look at each other, and smile. "All we gotta say is boom" said the three children, and explode before her very eyes. She was able to substitute at the last minute but still got hurt regardless. She's on the ground with cuts, and bruises, and about to get up but was trapped in a giant hand with a kunai at her throat, and a delicate hand at her spinal cord.

"Sorry Anko-sensei, but we win" said a smiling Naruto to a pouting Anko. "Damn you brats are good" said the now named Anko. Choji let Anko go, and Hinata started healing her. How do our three heroes know Anko well it was about a year ago when they first started training at the forest of death.

Flashback no jutsu

It has been two years since the three heroes came together. They have been inseperable ever since. They have been training together whenever they had the chance. Their training consisted of psychical, endurance, and mental training. They also unlocked their chakra, and started doing chakra control exercises to get better control, and raise their reserves. They haven't started using ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, or kenjutsu yet since Kurama told them to wait for their chakra to stabilize. So far the physical training is showing very good results.

Naruto has a lean muscle build built for strength and speed. A perfect combination unlike the yondaime raikage who is all muscle. Hinata has a slender figure but has a nice toned body for a seven year old girl. Her hair is a little longer, then when the group first met. It's up to her shoulders now. Choji was a real surprise. He still is a plump kid, because of his family jutsu needed for the weight, but he turned that into muscle.

We see the young heroes eating at Naruto's favorite place in the world Ichiraku Ramen. He has known them since he was a small boy out on the street after the orphanage threw him out. They fed him ramen, and showed him kindness, compassion, and care. They taught him how to read, and write, since the matron at the orphanage didn't want to teach Naruto, or sent him to his room, and by room I mean the cold, leaky basement. To him they are the family that he could've had if his parents didn't pass away.

"Thanks for the ramen Ayame-nee" said Naruto. "No problem Naruto-otouto. I'm glad you brought your friends with you again. You guys are always together. You guys getting ready for the academy next year?" asked Ayame. "Yeah we are. We been training together since we were five. We got to go now Ayame-nee we're going to train a bit more before the day ends. Bye Teuchi-oji" said Naruto. "Bye Naruto be safe, and come back another time. We don't see you much like we used to" said Teuchi.

The kids payed for their meal, and headed towards their new training ground to start their chakra training, since Kurama told them they are ready to start accessing their chakra, and it would be a good idea to hide their skills from everyone. They agreed to the idea, and headed towards training ground 44 a.k.a. the forest of death. They finally reached their destination, and were about to head in when they were stopped by a kunai landing in front of their feet.

"What do you brats think you're doing?" said a voice from atop the fence of the forest. The kids look up to a tanned purple haired kunoichi with her hair in a pineapple like style with a beige trench coat, and a mesh shirt, and pants underneath. "I'll ask again. What do you brats think you're doing?" said the kunoichi. "Ware here to train of course." Said Naruto. "Really now" said the kunoichi. The three nodded their heads in the yes motion.

"Why would you want to train here? This is training ground 44 the forest of death where wild animals,man eating plants, and poisonous insects live. Are you guys suicidal or something?" she asked bewildered. "We're training in there, because no one will be to see our progress. You know what they say "deception is a shinobi's best weapon" No one will be able to see our true skills until we graduate from the academy." Said Hinata. "You brats are really smart to think of that so early in your career before it even starts. I like you kids. I'll even help you brats train" said the kunoichi.

"Alright then, but our names are not brats. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. To my left is Hinata Hyuuga, and to my right is Choji Akimichi" said Naruto. "Well then, my name is the sexy, and single Anko Mitarashi" said the now named Anko. The three nodded, and proceeded to explain to Anko what they have been doing. She was real impressed to say the least. 'These kids aren't even in the academy yet, and their already thinking ahead' thought Anko. They also introduced themselves more thoroughly by stating their likes, dislikes, and dream for the future.

Three months later:

It has been three months since the three seven year old children met Anko, and they have to say they enjoyed spending time with her. She taught them how to access their chakra, and was surprised to say the least. Narutos' chakra was mid-high kage level with jonin level control. Hinata had mid-high chunin level with near perfect control, because she is a Hyuuga. Finally, Choji had high chunin-low jonin level chakra with mid chunin control. She also taught them the basic jutsu for graduating the academy. Kawamiri no jutsu(The replacement technique), henge no jutsu(transformation technique), and bunshin no jutsu( the clone technique). They each did very well with the techniques, well except for Naruto since he couldn't do a proper clone.

Each clone he made came out sick, and dead looking. Anko figured since he had so much chakra she taught him a special clone technique that only some jonin, and kage did. The kage bunshin no jutsu(solid clone technique). He was able to master this technique easily, and made over two hundred clones. Anko also told him the secret to the clone technique that whatever the clones learned he learned. He was ecstatic because he could use them to speed up his training, but decided not to until his friends could do the technique as well, so they won't get left behind.

They asked him why doesn't he just speed up his training, and they will catch up. He told them that he will not leave them behind because they either all advance together, or not at all. They were touched to say the least. He really cared for his two friends. They mean everything to him because they were the first kids to accept him for who he is. Anko was very proud of his answer, and told him he has the quality to be a good leader. Naruto just grinned and said "Your damn right I do. I'm going to be the hokage some day" They all just laughed at his boastful attitude, but they knew if anyone can do it it will be him.

Eventually more time passed, and Anko taught the kids some more jutsu since they were all able to use the solid clone technique now. They made their training speed up like crazy after that. They also learned some taijutsu. Naruto learned the spiral fist which consisted of speed, and feigning your movements to catch your opponent off guard. Hinata upgraded her jyuuken style since it was to rigid for her to do very well. Anko taught some of the snake style to her which improved her by leaps, and bounds because she is very flexible. Lastly, Choji learned a lost taijutsu known as muay thai since, he is a heavy hitter.

Lastly, she taught them what their elemental affinities are by giving them chakra paper which can tell a person's affinity by channeling chakra into it. She told them that it would do one of five things. If it's wind it would cut in half. If it's water it would get soggy. If it's fire it would burn. If it's earth it would crumble, and if it's lightning it would rinkle. They each did as they were told and got interesting results. Narutos' was cut up into a big pile of tiny papers which means he has a strong affinity for wind. Hinatas' got really wet that they thought it couldn't get any wetter which means high affinity for water. Finally Chojis' crumbled to dust so bad that it looked liked it was part of the earth.

Anko couldn't believe what she just saw. These seven year olds have such high affinities that it was as if she was looking at the nidaime hokage with such mastery over these respective elements. She taught them how to train with their affinities, and using the solid clone technique method they got it right away.

Flashback no jutsu kai

Back in the present we see the kids, and Anko resting up after training. "*pant* *pant* damn you kids have gotten way better. I used to win all our matches at first, but now it's hard to keep up with you, and now you guys are catching up to me with the wins. I believe its 350-260, but none the less I'm proud of you brats" said a slighty tired, but still smiling Anko. "That may be true Anko-chan, but you still have us beat due to experience" said Naruto. The other two nodded. The four of them get along so well now that the kids call her Anko-chan, but during training it's Anko-sensei.

They trained a bit more until it was 7pm, and decided to head home. As the kids were walking through the forest on their way out Naruto fell threw something, and landed on the ground on his back. "Naruto-kun are you alright?" asked a concerned Hinata. "Yeah I'm fine, but it seems there is something down here. Come down here carefully, and let's check it out" said Naruto. They jumped down carefully, and landed on their feet. They walked around the dark halls, until they saw a door.

They decided to push the door open, and what they saw was mind boggling. It was a state of the art hideout with technology past their time(Think of the ninja storm in power rangers ninja storm only bigger). They were amazed by the technology. They were about to head back when the lights turned on, and a person appeared in front of them from nowhere wearing a black outfit with a green on the left chest. "Hello young ones. My name is Cameron "Cam" Watanabe. The green samurai ranger. May I ask who you three are?"

They nodded, and introduced themselves as Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Choji Akimichi. Cam nodded, and told them to sit down so he can explain where they, and what this place is. They nodded, and sat down. "Now you're probably wondering this place is" asked Cam. They nodded, and Cam continued. "This place is known as ninja ops were my friends, and I trained to become ninja. The ninja in my time were a bit different than yours since we didn't do any killing, and didn't have these things you call ninjutsu, genjutsu, or chakra, but we're basically the same. Now to understand the rest of my tale I will have to explain the history of the power rangers, but before we begin that. Are there any questions you would like answered" he asked.

"how are you here? Shouldn't you be dead?" asked Hinata. "Yes I am dead, but I am what is known as a hologram. A projected visual of my creater. Do you understand now?" They nodded, and Choji asked "If you truly are dead how is this base still running? "This base has an internal energy supply that never runs out that my creator made. anything else?" They shook their heads no, so Cam can start his tale.

(Sorry for the inconvenience, but it's a very long explanation, and did not want to type it up. Cam explained everything about the power rangers from mighty morphin power rangers all the way to power rangers megaforce)

The three just sat there in total silence trying to understand what they heard, and saw in the images Cam showed. Naruto decided to break the silence. "Th-That is just incredible. Who knew such heroes existed, but if what you say is true why aren't there any rangers now?" said Naruto. "Well seeing as how after the megaforce team defeated the insectoid army, and their leader the world somehow restarted itself, and became the ninja world you have today" explained Cam.

The four kept talking until the alarms went. Cam rushed to the computer to find out what's going on, and he gasped. The three young heroes walked up to Cam, and Hinata asked "What's going on?" He told them that the computer picked up something with a strong evil aura. He searched through the database to find out what signature it belonged, and was very surprised. It seems someone has uncovered lord Zedd's staff, and took it as their own, but it won't be at full power until six years from now. He just wondered who of all people found such a vile thing.

Secret location:

"well, it seems I found something very interesting. It's giving me the knowledge of these evil villains, their minions, and these heroes called power rangers, but I won't be able to process all of it until six years from now. I can't wait to take over the elemental nations with this power. Mwahahahahaha" said an evil, but deep voice.

Back to the rangers:

"Cam if what you say is true then, can you please train us to protect our planet like the rangers before us?" asked Naruto. The other two nodded, and agreed that they are willing to do this for the world, and their loved ones. Cam let a small smile grace his lips. These kids have a big to do what's right for everyone, and can sense the their determination to do this. He nodded, and told them that he will train them everyday after school, and Saturdays, and have Sundays off to relax. He also told them that he will train them to be the next generation of power rangers ninja storm since they have such mastery over their elements like the three wind rangers. The kids thanked Cam, and headed home to rest since they have the academy tomorrow.

Next day:

We see the three heroes up early walking to the academy since they're used to waking up early. They stop infront of the academy, and decided to discuss how they're going to do in the academy because they wanna use deception, and plus the civilian council would throw a fit saying that the "demon" is growing too powerful. They decided that Hinata, and Choji would be the rookie of the year, and kunoichi of the year while naruto would be the class idiot until graduation which is when they become serious. They walk inside to the classroom, and open the door, and see the class filled with civilian children, and important clan heirs.

The first person they see is a pineapple haired kid sleeping on his desk. Choji recognizes him, and proceeds to tell his team that that's Shikamaru Nara son of Shikaku Nara the jonin commander, and heir to the Nara clan. A family of lazy men, but tactical geniuses. He tells them how he used to play with him, but stopped since he never helped Choji when he was being bullied for his weight.

The next person is a feral looking with wild messy black hair a gray sweater with a hoody, red marks on both sides of his face, and a little puppy on top of his head. Hinata tells them that she recognizes him as Kiba Inuzuka the son, and second heir of Tsume Inuzuka the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan since he has been trying to get together with her for a few months now, but she always turns him down, but that doesn't stop him from trying. That part made Naruto get real angry, and released a growl, but didn't know why. The clan specializes in using nin-ken or ninja dogs as their partners to do devastating techniques, and because of their high alert senses they are good for a tracking team.

The third person they noticed is a kid way in the back with a huge coat covering his body, and sunglasses covering his eyes. He is Shino Aburame the son of Shibi Aburame, and heir to the Aburame clan. They use kikaichu bugs to drain their opponents of their chakra.

The fourth person is a platinum blonde haired with blue eyes wearing a two piece purple dress. They recognize her as Ino Yamanaka the heiress of the Yamanaka clan, and daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka a member of the T&I department. The clan specializes in using jutsu on a person's mind to either control them, or find a certain part of a person's memory, and other things.

The person next to her is a pink bubblegum haired girl wearing a red with slight pink dress. Naruto recognizes her as the daughter of Mebuki(Thanks darkpaladinmon for her real name) Haruno a civilian council member. If he recalls her daughter's name is Sakura Haruno. He explained to his team that he will be using her as his "crush" a part of his idiot persona until graduation, and that whatever happens they are not allowed to interfere. They nodded, well Choji did. Hinata nodded hesitantly glaring at Sakura, but doesn't know why.

The final person in the group of important people is a black haired boy with his hair looking like a duck's ass with onyx eyes wearing a blue shirt with a fan on the back with red on top, and white on the bottom. This person is Sasuke Uchiha(The emo of all emo's)the son, and second child of Fugaku Uchiha the head of the Uchiha clan, and head of the uchiha police department. His clan is famous for their prized bloodline known as the sharringan. The sharringan is capable of copying any jutsu except jutsu of other bloodline users, taijutsu, and casting powerful genjutsu. It also allows them to predict their opponents moves, and counter their moves easier.

After that the kids sat down together, and waited for their teachers to come in. When the teachers finally arrived one was wearing a chunin vest, and short brown hair with a scar across his nose. This Iruka Umino an instructor from the academy. The next one was his assistant with short white hair. This was Mizuki Tojou(I don't know his last name if anyone does please tell me) a fellow chunin, and taijutsu instructor for the academy.

After the instructors came in they looked over the classroom to inspect the potential ninja candidates. They saw the ones who would be, and not be good ninja. Of course they saw the clan heirs, and one they did not seem to like a person that everyone in the village loves to hate. They called roll call, and after that they explained to everyone what is expected of them for the next six years.

Naruto, Choji, and Hinata inwardly groaned because they already knew this stuff seeing as how they were trained by Kurama a century old bijuu, and Anko Mitarashi. So you can imagine the annoyance they have with this. They managed to stay calm through this, and accept the fact that they need to do this one step at a time because this will be a long six years.

The academy has ended for the day, and the heroes head to the location of ninja ops for their ranger training to protect their village, and the rest of the elemental nations from this villain that they know nothing, but to them it won't matter because they will do the right thing, and stop this evil before it spreads. They promised each other that no matter what goes in their lives from now on they will be ready for it as a team.

Now that the three heroes prepare for their future of being rangers what will happen to the rest of the world, and who is this villain that has stolen lord Zedd's staff. A storm is coming in the future, but hopefully our heroes, and the rest of the world is ready for it.

(Whew. *wipes sweat off forehead* that was a long ass chapter. It took me two days to type this all up. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is graduation day, and the shedding of Narutos's mask. Also there will be a confrontation between Hinata, and her father. Please review, and no flamers or else I'll summon Kurama on you. Ja ne. *Creates a black portal, and walks through it, and disappears*)


	4. Graduation, and family confrontation

(Demonreaper7490: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter, but before we start I have a special guest with me. Ladies, and gentleman may I introduce to you the ramen eater, Uchiha ass beater(Don't lie we all know Naruto had that match against Sasuke at the valley won), girl stealing, active healing son of a gun NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO)

(Naruto: Thanks for the intro, but I'm not a girl stealer)

(*Gives Naruto a deadpanned stare* you really think that don't you)

(Well yeah when have I ever gotten a girl?)

(dude you have Hinata one of the finest girls in the show after you. Need I also remind you that you saved Koyuki Kazehana, Shion, Amaru, Hotaru as well. Many other girls that you could go after. I don't know why your creator made you like that bubblegum pink haired flat-chested howler monkey as a crush)

(Hell if I know. All I know is that I'm kicking ass in the war in the actual manga)

(Of course you are, but seriously it took you all of shippuuden to get that strong while sasuke got it all from the beginning. That's why I never liked your creator. No offense to him but he is an Uchiha lover with all the power ups he gave them.)

(Anyways, I came by to ask what's going to happen in this chapter, and the ones after that)

(Well as you already know like everyone else you guys graduate the academy, and Hinata has a confrontation with her father. But for the other stuff *Naruto leans in as close as he can* It's a secret. *Naruto face-faults. Anyway do the disclaimer so I can start.)

(Demonreaper7490 doesn't own me or power rangers cause if he did I'd be as powerful as I am in the manga right now as a genin from the very start of the show)

(Author's note)

"Regular talking"

'Regular thinking'

"**Bijuu, Summon, Giant monster talking"**

'**Bijuu, Summon, Giant monster thinking'**

Flashbacks

Chapter 3: Graduation, and family confrontation

Ninjaops:

It has been six years since the three kids started their ranger training. Cam was a slave driver making sure they did perfect, and could do their moves flawlessly for when the time comes. They didn't like it at first, but they knew that this is for the world, and their loved ones so they sucked it up. Many things happened including the Uchiha clan massacre by Itachi Uchiha the prodigy of the clan killing everyone except his little brother Sasuke who became obsessed with revenge in order to avenge the clan or so he says. Two years ago though when they left to go train with Cam Anko followed them without them noticing, and confronted them about the place.

Flashback no jutsu

The three now 12 year olds were walking to ninjaops. The three changed a lot now. Naruto has Long sun-kissed blonde hair with a pony tail with short bangs on his face wearing a red anbu shirt with short shinobi pants and dark blue shinobi sandals. Hinata has long midnight blue hair reaching down to her back, and is wearing a sky blue dress that shows her beautiful legs, but can still fight well in it(Think of chun-li's outfit from street fighter). Choji grew his hair out a bit more, but has put gel in it to keep it slicked backed(Think of aizen's hair after he left soul society), while wearing the same clothes as Naruto, but his shirt color is yellow.

The three have been training non-stop for when the need of their ranger skills come into play in two years. They walked into ninjaops and greeted Cam, but then the alarms went off signifying an intruder. Cam pulls up the visual on screen showing Anko coming in. The three were surprised that Anko found this place, and now they will have to explain what is going on. Anko opened the door, and was shocked to find such a place in her forest, and apparently her favorite brats knew of it.

"Ok brats you better start explaining what the hell is this place, and who the hell is he?" demanded Anko. The rangers sighed, and decided to explain to Anko everything, and by everything they mean from Naruto first met them to his heritage, and everything else that has been happening with Cam providing the videos about the history of the power rangers. Anko was stunned into silence, and couldn't believe it, but had to since everything is right in front of her.

After a silence of about fifteen minutes Anko decided to speak. "This is all very unbelievable, but the proof is right in front of me, but one question. Why haven't you gone to the hokage about this?" said Anko. Naruto decided to answer by saying "He likes to keep secrets from people so why can't we do the same. Please Anko don't tell anyone about this place" "Alright fine, but I want to help you guys. So what can I do?" Cam decided to answer this time "I'll teach you how to use the technology here so you can help me keep track of everything" Anko agreed to it, and is now a part of the ninja storm team.

Flashback Kai

Since that day Anko has been helping them train like usual, so their training was even more like training from hell. "I guess it's time to be serious now" said Naruto. "Yeah, and this time you won't be holding back, and it's about time I get to hold you in front of everyone. I was getting fed up with that ridiculous "crush" you had on that pink howler monkey" said a happy, but a little jealous Hinata. You see a couple months back Hinata finally had the courage to ask Naruto out thanks to encouragement from Anko, and she couldn't be happier because Naruto had the same feelings for her. They agreed to hide their relationship until graduation even though Hinata didn't like the idea.

"I can finally stop holding back against Sasuke now even if it's by a little bit even though I'm already rookie of the year" said a grinning Choji. Just like the three stated six years ago on the first day of the axademy Choji was rookie of the year, Hinata was kunoichi of the year, and Naruto was the "idiot" of the class. Of course a certain duck-haired emo who thinks he is kami her-self, and his loyal howler monkey didn't like being upstaged by a timid girl, and plump boy. Choji, and Hinata agreed with each other that to add insult to injury to the the emo, and monkey that they would act different. Hinata was shy, and quiet, while Choji kept on eating a lot to look fat, but that was actually a genjutsu to fool everyone.

Cam walked to the three to give them their graduation gifts since they graduate tomorrow, and they all know that they are graduating. "Here you go you guys this is from me" said Cam giving the three each a box. The three thanked him, and opened them to reveal a black leather outfit with a red mark on the spot of the chest for Naruto, And a light blue, and yellow mark for Hinata, and Choji respectively. "These are the same outfits that my friends, and I wore back then. Why don't you guys try them on" said Cam. Three nodded, and went to go change into their new outfits. When they came back out they looked to be ready for what's ahead in their future.

"Anko is sorry she couldn't be here to see this seeing as went on a mission this morning, but she says she is proud of you, and happy that she could train you while she could. Now I'm giving you your other present, but only use it when you really need to, or when our mysterious villain starts his supposed conquest of this world" said Cam holding a small box, and opening it to reveal the three wind morphers. They each took their respective morpher I strapped it on their left wrist.

"Cam can we try these out?" asked Naruto barely holding in his excitement. Cam nodded ready to see the new rangers morph for the first time.

"Ready?" said Naruto

"Ready" said Hinata, and Choji.

"Ninja storm. Ranger form. Ha!" all three said at once.

The three were enveloped in a strange light. The light died down to reveal them in their respective outfits. Naruto in red, with a white wing symbol in the middle of his chest. Hinata in sky blue, with a white dolphin symbol in the middle of her chest. Lastly, Choji in yellow, with a white lion head in the middle of his chest. They also have swords in the back of their outfits. "Whoa these outfits are totally cool" said Choji from the opening of his helmet. "These outfits will grow as you do. Now dimorph, and get ready to graduate tomorrow" said Cam.

The three nodded, and headed home to bed. Naruto, and Hinata went to Naruto's apartment via wind, and water shunshin(Body flicker) respectively. Choji went home to his family via earth shunshin.

Next day at the academy:

Our heroes arrived to the academy ten minutes early before the other students, and walked into the classroom, and noticed Iruka there already. "Good morning Iruka-sensei" the three chorused together. "Ah good morning you three. You guys are pretty early. Nice outfits. Where did you guys get them?" said Iruka. "I made them myself Iruka-sensei" said Hinata. Iruka was impressed with the outfits Hinata made. "I'm glad to you see three dress seriously for the life of a shinobi" "Of course Iruka-sensei this is not a game. Half these kids will not get passed the true test" said Naruto.

If Iruka was surprised by Naruto's serious statement, then he is not showing it very well. Like everyone else in the village he didn't like Naruto, but later on realized that Naruto was not the fox reborn, and decided to get to know him better, and he can honestly say that he enjoyed spending time with him. They talked for until the kids sat in the back away from the other kids to see if the kids notice them while entering the classroom.

Thirty minutes later the kids started to come into the classroom without noticing Naruto, Hinata, and Choji in the back of the classroom. Now everyone has filed in except for two which should be coming in right now due to the stampede heading their way, and sure enough the two howler monkeys of the Sasuke FanClub(sfc) came onto the scene. "Ha I made it first INO-PIG" screeched the pink howl-I mean Sakura. "In your dreams FOREHEAD MY TOE MADE IT BEFORE YOU DID" screeched the blonde howl-I mean Ino. "QUIET DOWN, AND SHUT UP" said Iruka using his big-head no jutsu. The two scrambled to their seats.

"Okay everyone today is the day to see if you graduate. Mizuki will pass out the written exam, and then after everyone is done we will go outside for the accuracy portion, taijutsu portion, and finally come back inside for the jutsu portion" said Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, before we start where are Naruto-baka, Hinata-chan, and the big loser that hangsouts with Naruto" said a brash voice known as Kiba Inuzuka.

"First of all his name is Choji. Second you have no right to call me Hinata-chan so you better fix that mouth of yours, and last Naruto-kun is not a baka as you call him since he is smarter than you Inuzuka" said a very confident, strong voice. Everyone turned around, and noticed the voice came from the back of the room. To their surprise the voice belonged to a byakugan induced glaring Hinata Hyuuga wearing a black leather outfit with a light blue mark on her chest.

"Well what do you expect Hinata-chan he has a small brain, and can only think with his other head" said an amused Naruto wearing the same outfit as Hinata except with a red mark where Hinata has blue. "Too think that he is an Inuzuka, and couldn't even track our scents. I feel bad for the Inuzuka clan if he becomes their next head" said a snickering Choji wearing the same outfit as the others except his has a yellow mark in the spot where the others have red, and blue respectively. Kiba was fuming that the class idiot, and tub of lard were making fun of him in front of his girl.

"Hey idiot get away from MY Hinata. She doesn't belong to you. She is mine because I'm the alpha of this school" said Kiba. "Did you not hear what she just said. Well it doesn't matter anyway since Hinata is my girl, and always will be" said Naruto, and to prove his point he kissed Hinata on the lips in front of everyone shocking the whole class since they all thought he liked Sakura. "Naruto-baka what do you think you are doing to Hinata you HENTAI" screeched the pink abomination- I mean Sakura.

"Did you really just ask me that? What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing my girlfriend of course" said Naruto shocking everyone more that Naruto is dating Hinata. Ino was fuming because she is the gossip queen, and didn't know about this until now. "*Cough* Now that the show is over let's begin the exam" said Iruka.

Mizuki passed out the test, but when he reached Naruto he gave him a dirty look. 'Let's see you pass this test you demon brat' thought Mizuki. Naruto noticed the genjutsu on his exam, and dispelled it quietly, and answered all the questions correctly. **"You need to be careful kit. That Mizuki is up to something" **said Kurama through their mental link. Naruto nodded, and decided to keep a sharp eye on Mizuki.

After forty-five minutes everyone handed in their test to Iruka, and everyone decided to talk a bit until he gave out the grades for the written portion. Ten minutes later Iruka came back with a big smile, and decided to give out the grades. "With one-hundred percent on the written exam is Naruto Uzumaki, HInata Hyuuga, and Choji Akimichi. With a ninety-nine percent is Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. With a eighty-five percent is Shino Aburame. With a seventy percent is Shikamaru Nara. With a sixty-five percent Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka with fifty. Everyone else you need to do better on the other portions" said Iruka.

Everyone was quiet at the fact that the class idiot got more than Sasuke, and Sakura. Of course Sakura started screeching-I mean talking yeah talking that Naruto cheated somehow because there is no way she is better than her "Sasuke-kun". Iruka stopped her by saying that if she doesn't shut up she will fail. That shut her up immediately.

Everyone went outside for the accuracy portion, and taijutsu. Hinata,Choji, and Naruto got a ten out of ten to evryone's surprise once again. Sasuke was seething that the idiot did better than him because he got eight out of ten. 'No one is better than me an Uchiha ELITE' thought the queen of emos-I mean Sasuke. Once again Sakura screeched about Naruto cheating, but stopped from the killing intent(ki) Hinata was sending her. Kiba, and Shino got seven out of then. Shikamaru got five out of ten, and our two resident fan-girls did so bad that it wasn't even on a scale.

The taijutsu portion was kind of sad. First up was the kunoichi if you can even call fan-girls that. The only good one was Hinata, and she decimated her opponent. Sakura fought Ino, and it was like watching a cat fight. No real skills whatsoever because all they do is diet, and buy beauty supplies instead of train. Hinata was shaking her head at the poor display of these so called kunoichi while laying her head on Naruto's shoulder. 'No wonder we REAL kunoichi are looked down upon' thought Hinata.

The boys were a bit better. Shino faced a civilian, and won his match easily. Kiba faced Choji, and got his ass beat big time. Everyone was surprised at the display except for Hinata, and Naruto. Shikamaru was supposed to face a civilian, but forfeited right away saying "it's too troublesome" "Will Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto please step forward" said Iruka. The two boys stepped up into the ring waiting for Iruka to announce the rules. "This is a taijutsu only match, so no ninjutsu or chakra usage, or you will be disqualified" said Iruka.

Both boys got into their respective stances to begin. Iruka announced for the match to begin, and no one moved so far.

Sasuke got fed up with waiting, and decided to go on the offensive by charging at Naruto with his fist cocked back. As soon as he got close Naruto moved his head back to dodge. Sasuke kept on throwing punch, and kicks to Naruto, but he just kept dodging without moving from the same spot. "Come on idiot stop dodging so I can hit you!" demanded Sasuke. "You really think I'll *dodge* stop just because *Dodge* tell me to. You either think your kami her-self which you're not *dodge*, or you just suck at fighting Sasuke-chan"

Sasuke was fuming because he couldn't hit this clanless orphan. "Fight back you idiot! Or are you to scared that you can't touch me" said Sasuke arrogantly even though on the inside he was getting fed up with this. "Please I can hit you anytime I want. In fact I think I'm done playing with you" said Naruto as he dodged once more, and then punched Sasuke in the stomach which caused him to double over, and Naruto followed up by kicking him in the jaw which sent Sasuke flying out the ring. Evryone had their jaws on the floor with wide eyes except Hinata, and Choji as Naruto the idiot of the class just beat Sasuke Uchiha the supposed "golden boy" of konoha. "W-w-winner Naruto Uzumaki!" said a very proud Iruka.

Everyone except the SFC, and Kiba cheered for Naruto because he knocked the Uchiha down a few pegs since many guys have been wanting to do that for a long time. Sasuke was foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog(Which he is, and one that needs to be put down permanently) because he lost to the class idiot in only two moves no less. 'I'll teach that idiot to mess with an Uchiha ELITE' thought Sasuke while going through several handsigns. "Firestyle:Fireball jutsu" called out Sasuke while launching the fireball to Naruto who has his back turned.

"Naruto-kun! Look out behind you!" yelled out Hinata.

Naruto looked behind him, and saw the fireball coming at him, and created a sealess wind barrier around while the fire surrounded him. Everyone was shocked that Sasuke just killed a classmate all because he lost. The SFC were very surprised, and stared at Sasuke like he lost it(When did he ever have it). Most of the girls including were turned off by that, and decided to leave the SFC because if he did that all because he lost then they were afraid what else he would do.

The only one left was Sakura which was surprised that the other girls including Ino were leaving the SFC. Didn't they realize that the idiot is finally gone. Her mother told her that Naruto deserved what he got, and that she should hurt him whenever she can(Wow what a bitch). She was happy that her "Sasuke-kun" got his revenge on the weakest member in class(Yeah right you're the weakest).

"Phew that was close" said a voice from the smoke. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear, and showed an unharmed Naruto which had their eyes as wide as saucers except Choji, and Hinata with the latter feeling relieved even though she knew he would be fine. Hey a girl can't worry about her boyfriend?. "What is there something on my face? Asked Naruto which made everyone face-fault.

"Well now that all the excitement is over let's go back inside for the jutsu portion of the exam" said Iruka.

Everyone went in, and did the jutsu portion. All the important characters passed including Naruto which made Mizuki fume since he can't use Naruto to get the scroll. "Now for those of you that passed come back tomorrow for team placements so see you all tomorrow. Class is dismissed." said Iruka.

Hokage's office:

Inside the office we see many different jonin with the hokage, and civilians waiting for a chronically late jonin named Kakashi Hatake. There are many other prominent jonin there as well such as the genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuhi. Another jonin is a former guardian of the fire temple, and son to the sandaime hokage named Asuma Sarutobi.

Finally Kakashi arrived in a pufff of smoke holding his little orange book. "Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life" said Kakashi. "Now that everyone is finally here" said the hokage while glaring at kakashi "You all saw through the looking glass how the genin act, and what not so please state your teams" said the hokage. The non-important teams have non-important senseis so moving on. "Team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Any objections for this team?" said the hokage. No one was going to say anything until "Yes I do sandaime-sama" everyone looked for the voice until they saw a very serious Kurenai Yuhi. "Why is that jonin Kurenai? You have the floor"

"Thank you lord hokage. As you all noticed Naruto, and Sasuke don't like each other at all. So why put them on the same team. They won't be able to work together at all. Also you have a very rabid fan-girl in Saukra who doesn't train at all, and stares, stalks, and diets all for the Uchiha. So that team is doom to fail" said Kurenai. "Hmm. That is very true, then what do you suggest?" said the hokage.

"I suggest we put Naruto with Hinata, and Choji. I know the clan heads wanted specific teams set up, but we should have teams that are welll rounded" said Kurenai as the hokage nodded, and agreed with her assessment. "I agree with you on that so how should we set up the other teams" asked the old kage. "Team seven is fine the way I stated a moment earlier. Team eight should be Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Lastly, team ten should be Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno" said Kurenai. The old kage nodded, and approved the teams so now he wanted to know who will lead these teams.

"I kakashi Hatahe wish to be the jonin sensei to team seven" said Kakashi. "But Kakashi your suppose to lead the team that has the Uchiha on it for when he awakens the sharringan" said a civilian council member. "I don't really care what you say civilian, and besides I'm not training the Uchiha brat because he thinks he is a gift from kami her-self which he isn't. I could train him whenever I am not training my team so he can use his sharringan, but that's it" said Kakashi while glaring at the civilian. The hokage approved of Kakashi teaching team seven, while Kurenai got team eight, and Asuma got team impossible-I mean team ten.

Later after the jonin meeting we see team seven, but they don't know that yet heading home until they were stopped by someone that they hated with a passion. That person is none other than Hiashi Hyuuga the head of the Hyuuga clan, and former father of Hinata.

"Yes. Is there something you need Hyuuga-san" said Hinata as politely as possible, but on the inside is trying to stop herself from showing him how strong she truly is. No doubt he saw how she did during the six years in the academy. Hiashi frowned showing his displeasure the way his weak daughter addressed him, but maybe she isn't weak as he thought if the rumors he heard about her in the academy is true.

"Yes I would like to ask you a question" he said in a monotone voice. "Very well Hyuuga-san, but please hurry I have to head home soon to prepare dinner for me, and my boyfriend" said Hinata. That caused Hiashi to raise an un-interested eyebrow. "My question is, if the rumors in the academy, about you being kunoichi of the year is true?" he asked which Hinata nodded too. "Good that's all I needed to know. Come with me we are going home" he said.

"Sorry, but I can't since I'm not part of the Hyuuga clan anymore you can't order me around, and besides I'm happy living with my boyfriend Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she leaned on Naruto's shoulder. "I didn't ask I'm demanding, and good god your dating that "thing" I can't believe you. When we get home I'm marrying you off to someone with real social standing" said Hiashi fiercely. Hinata frowned knowing that wether if she was part of the clan or not her father would not approve of her, and Naruto. Hinata shook her no signifying that she isn't going anywhere with him.

Hiashi got fed with her disrespect, and was about to use force when he realized too late that he was surrounded by Naruto, Hinata, and Choji, and could've been killed with the kunai's they had in their hands at specific spots on the body for someone to instantly die. He was surprised with the speed they showed. It was more than chunin level speed. He backed off for now, and decided to try again another time.

The three sighed thinking that it was a close call for them. They knew that they only caught him because he was unprepared for them, but next time they won't be so lucky.

The three finally headed home to rest since it has been a long day, and tomorrow is their team placement.

Secret location:

"Finally, the time has come for me to begin my conquest of the elemental nations. No one will be able to stop me as long as I have this staff. Now rise my minions!" said an evil, but deep voice as he slammed the staff on the ground which cause the ground open up. Rising from the ground are the minions of every villain that was up against the rangers. "Now all I need are some generals" said the same voice by slamming the ground again.

This time some old enemys rised again such as Zurgane, Deviot, Vypra, Darkanda, Zeltrax, and some others that can't be named at this time. The villains, and looked around until they saw someone wearing a red cloak with red clouds, and orange mask with a swirl, and oney hole visible. "Greetings my fellow villains I called you all here to offer you a chance to take over this world. Your former masters could not do what needed to be done because of those blasted power rangers, but I'm here to tell you that there are no power rangers in this time" stated the villain.

The villains looked at each other, and noticed some famous generals of other famous villains, and agreed to band together to conquer this earth. The villain smiled behind his mask at the fact that the world will soon belong to him.

Uh-Oh looks like trouble is coming to the elemental nations wether they like it or not. Let's hope that our heroes are ready for it now because if not the world will be conquered like never before.

(Man that was long. This is my longest chapter to date. I don't know how you other authors type ten-thousand word chapters. I feel faint just typing this one that's a bit over four-thousand-five-hundred words)

(Naruto:That was a pretty interesting chapter you wrote. I'm glad I got to stop Hiashi from taking Hinata from me)

(Of course you did that's your girl, but you know what they say "it's not over until the fat lady sings" thanks for reading. Review please, and thank you. Just letting everyone know now that i didn't put the Mizuki incident in this chapter cause i'm explaining that a little bit next chapter)


	5. Genin teams, genin exam, and ranger up

(Hey guys I'm back. I'm glad with the reviews, favorites, follows, and other things from all of you. I wouldn't be as far as I am without all of you so thank you very much. Before I begin the next chapter I have another guest with me today. Please help me welcome the beautiful, intelligent, one of a kind Hinata)

(Thanks for having me here. It's great to see you reaper)

(Likewise Hinata. So what brings you to my neck of the woods?)

(Well I came by to ask what's going to happen between my father, and I)

(I see. Well that one I cannot divulge any information about. I am sorry Hinata, but I can say that you will show him what you are capable of)

(That's fine I suppose. So shall I do the disclaimer so we can begin)

(Yes please, and thank you)

(Demonreaper7490 doesn't own Naruto or power rangers or else I would be with Naruto from the very begin of the show)

(Author's note)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu, Summon, Giant monster talking"**

'**Bijuu, Summon, Giant monster thinking'**

Flashback

Chapter 4: Genin teams, genin exam, and ranger up

Konoha forest:

In the forest we see a shadow like figure running away with what seems to be a scroll. The figure stops to catch his breath, and light of the moon shines on the shadow like figure showing Mizuki holding the forbidden scroll. "Excellent. Now I can get this scroll to lord Orochimaru, and he can give me the power I seek" said Mizuki.

Just as Mizuki was about to leave he had to dodge kunai, and shuriken. "Who's there? Show yourself!" said a frantic Mizuki. Instead of one figure in the shadows like Mizuki anticipated there were three. Mizuki was a bit frightened because he doesn't know who these people are, and if they work for the hokage or another village.

"Well it seems that Kurama was right when he said you were up to something. Looks like we will have to stop you" said the mysterious figure in the middle. Mizuki smiled, and started giggling which then became full blown laughter. "You think you can stop me. I don't know who you three are, but you can't beat me I am a chunin" said Mizuki, and then threw the giant shuriken to his opponents.

They were able to dodge, and throw shuriken to Mizuki, and whisper "multiple shuriken shadow clone jutsu" in order to multiply their shuriken which forced Mizuki to use the substitution technique with a log. The log was embedded with many shuriken instead of Mizuki which he was silently thankful for(Respect the log it's your friend). "Well you people seem to be pretty good, but let's see how you handle this!" said Mizuki while going through handsigns. "Fire style: dragon flame bomb" said Mizuki while firing a huge flame at his opponents.

The one on the left went through handsigns, and shouted "Water style: giant water wall" which created a water wall from the moisture in the air to protect them. Mizuki was surprised by this because he thought only the nidaime hokage Tobirama Senju had such mastery over the water element. Mizuki grit his teeth because he mostly has fire techniques, and he is fighting a water user, and who knows what elements the other two can use. 'Speaking of the other two where are they?' thought Mizuki while looking for his missing opponents.

Realizing too late Mizuki got pulled underground by one of his missing opponents. "Earth style: head hunter" said the one that put Mizuki underground. The other missing opponent came down from the air, and sliced Mizuki's head in half. They picked up the scroll, and opened it up to see what's inside. They then put another scroll over, and the middle one said "copy scroll jutsu" which copied what was on the original scroll and they left into the shadows as they felt anbu arrive.

The anbu finally arrived in the forest, and found the forbidden scroll with a note next to it saying "Next time try to get here faster because if we weren't around the traitor Mizuki could've left by now. By the way there is a seal at the bottom of this note with Mizuki's body, but the head was cut in half it's on the floor in the forest signed team storm" The anbu in a cat mask who read the note blinked a few times even though you couldn't see it, and ordered her team to look for this team storm.

The anbu looked all over the forest, and couldn't find a trace of team storm so they just cleaned up whatever mess was in the forest, picked up the scroll, and left to the hokage's office.

Hokage's office:

The anbu arrived at the hokage's office to give the hokage the scroll, and explained to him that a team beat Mizuki, and sealed him inside the seal at the bottom of the note they left. The hokage was perplexed because he never made a team called team storm. He asked his anbu if they found any clues about this team, and the anbu responded back with a no. The hokage nodded, and thanked his anbu for finding the scroll, and motioned for them to leave with a wave of his hand.

The hokage sat back in his chair, and started to smoke his pipe. 'Just who are you team storm. I will find you one way or another' thought the hokage.

Naruto's apartment:

We see the shadow like figures from the forest in front of the duplicate scroll they copied from. "Thanks for your help guys, and sorry for waking you up late choji" said the one in the middle. "No problem Naruto. I'm just glad we got to test our skills a bit" said the now named figure on the right known as choji. "We can see the scroll tomorrow Naruto-kun I want to go back to bed" said the figure on the left.

"Fine Hinata only because I love you" said Naruto while giving the now named figure on the left known as Hinata a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Now let's go we have to find out who are teammates are going to be" said Hinata.

"Yes dear" said Naruto while rolling his eyes even though Hinata is right(Of course she is. All women are right every time).

"I'll see you guys tomorrow good night" said Choji while leaving home via earth shunshin.

Naruto, and Hinata teleported the scroll to ninjaops so Cam can hold onto it until they want to look inside, and went to bed.

Next day at the academy:

The classroom is packed with the students who passed the supposed genin exam yesterday. A few minutes later our heroes walk into the classroom, and sit down.

"Hey idiot, what are you doing sitting next to MY girl?" said Kiba.

The class just shook their heads at Kiba's idiocy. Did he really forget that Hinata is Naruto's girl. Hinata was calm on the outside, but on the inside was livid because no matter how many times she told him no he just kept on bothering her, now that she made it official to everyone he is STILL trying to get with her.

"Listen you imbecile I am not yours okay. I am Naruto-kun's girlfriend understand. So you better stop with this stupid idea claiming that I'm yours because I will never be yours" said a very angry Hinata while sending ki to Kiba which made him back down for now.

'I'll make you mine just wait Hinata' thought Kiba. The dog on top of Kiba's head just whimpered.

Iruka came into the classroom fifteen minutes later while holding a clipboard with the list of teams on it. He looked around the room looking at all the teens that passed the first exam to become a genin. 'Only three teams will pass the second part to become a chunin' thought Iruka. Iruka gave his speech about what to expect, and so on until he came to the team assigning.

"Okay everyone quiet down to hear your teams. Team one…" said Iruka. The other teams are not important so Iruka continued until he reached team seven. "Team seven will be Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka.

The now named team seven high fived each other to be happy that they are together as a team since that's what they trained for.

"Team eight is Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino yamanaka. Your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi"

Ino groaned about being on the same team as the world's laziest person, and a creepy bug lover. Shikamaru was sleeping as usual, and Shino just nodded because he would rather be on a team with anyone except Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura. Hey just because he is a silent type doesn't mean he can't dislike people.

"Team ten is Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi"

Kiba, and Sakura groaned about being on the same team until Sakura broke the sound barrier with a squeal, and saying "Take that Ino-pig true love conquers all! As loud as she possibly could which for her is very loud(Ow. I think I lost my hearing)

"SAKURA QUIET!" said Iruka using his big-headed no jutsu which shut her up instantly. "Okay now that is over with please wait one hour for your teams" he said, and then left.

Three hours later all the teams jonin sensei's except for team seven came to pick them up. Team seven just sat there waiting, but were starting to lose their patience. Finally some came in with gravity defying hair a konoha headband covering his left eye, and a mask covering the lower half of his face. "Okay team seven my first impression of you is nice suits. Meet me on the roof in five" He said, and in a puff of smoke he left. The team nodded, and left in a wind, water, and earth shunshin respectively.

The roof:

A minute later while the jonin was waiting for his team to arrive by reading his orange book he was very surprised to see that they used shunshin, and not just any shunshin, but elemental shunshin at that. 'Okay either I'm going crazy or my team is more than they let on' thought the jonin.

"Okay now that everyone is here let's introduce ourselves" said the jonin.

"We already know each other, but we don't know who you are so why don't you begin, and then we shall go" said Hinata.

'Okay definitely more than they let on' Thought the jonin. "Alright then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have things I like, and things I don't like. My dream for the future you're too young to know. Now you may go blondie" said the now named Kakashi.

'The less information he gives the harder it will be for his opponents to face him' thought the three.

"My turn I suppose. My name is Naruto Uzumak. That's all I can say about that" said Naruto.

"Okay now you white eyes" said Kakashi.

"My name is Hinata, and that's it" said Hinata.

"Wait no last name?" asked Kakashi.

"I'll explain after we become a team" said Hinata.

"Now finally the big guy" said Kakashi.

"Choji Akimichi" said Choji.

"Okay well now that intros are over it's time we do a little survival training.

"You mean the true test to become a genin right inu?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi was shocked because not only did he ask the right question, but it came from the supposed idiot of the class, and he knew his anbu name as well. 'Alright after our test I'm going to ask them what's going' thought Kakashi. Kakashi nodded, and started to explain "yes well out of the twenty-seven that graduated only nine will become genin after taking the true test as Naruto said. Each test is different, but either way this test has a failure rate of sixty-six percent" said Kakashi trying to scare his charges, but to his surprise they didn't even flinch.

'I sense this team will go far. Looks like I won't be able to relax in the future ' thought Kakashi. "Now then since it's lunch time right now we will split up to eat, and then meet at training ground seven in an hour for our exam" said Kakashi. He was about to leave, but was stopped by Naruto saying "Inu why don't you come with us to ichiraku ramen because I'm sure you have questions for us that we can answer in a public place, but the rest in private after our exam" Kakashi contemplated this for a few seconds, and decided why not he likes this team already.

Ichiraku ramen:

The four entered ichiraku ramen, and sat in a booth way in the back so people won't hear them. Ayame came by to see what they wan to order, and after she left to make it they started talking.

"Okay so I have a few questions for you guys. First one: Why are you guys acting so different from the academy?

"It's simple really. A shinobi's best weapon is deception so that's exactly why we are different from the academy" answered Hinata.

"Okay that one is very thought out. My second one: Why do you guys act like you all know each other so well when in the academy you guys never hungout"

"Another, simple one. We knew each other since we were five years old, but when we entered the academy we acted completely different as part of our deception" answered Choji

"Okay. My third one: How do you guys know the shunshin, and elemental ones at that?

"That one we cannot answer right now as it is a personal question for us, but as I said before we arrived we can answer after our exam" said Naruto.

"Okay that's fine, but my final one goes directly to you Naruto: How do you know my anbu codename?

"Why wouldn't I know the anbu that kept saving me from mob attacks whenever he had the chance too. You're the only anbu that has noticeable gravity defying hair" he answered simply.

Kakashi nodded, and after that they ate their orders in peaceful silence until it was time to head to training ground seven for the exam.

Training ground seven:

An hour later the group arrived ready for their exam. "Okay so now that we are all here it's time for your exam. All you have to do is take these bells from me and you have until six" said Kakashi as he pulled out two bells, and a timer to time them. "You may begin now!" he said.

The team then disappeared into the shadows to discuss a plan. Kakashi tried to find them using as much sensing ability as he could while reading his book, but couldn't find them at all. 'These kids know how to hide' he thought. Kakashi had to move before he got hit by kunai, and shuriken. He thought he was safe until he heard a hissing noise. He looked behind to find explosive kunai where he landed. He had to use the substitution technique to escape.

"Looks like we can't get you that way so I'll just fight you head on" said Naruto from behind Kakashi, but he was able to block the kick with his forearm. 'I couldn't even sense him until it was too late' he thought. Kakashi decided to put his book away because it seems these kids will be a bit of a challenge. He started to fight back against Naruto, and push him back a bit, but soon started to realize that all he kept doing is dodging. It was too little too late for Kakashi as he saw Choji coming towards him using his clan's human boulder technique. Kakshi was able to substitute at the last minute, but something felt off to him. He was glad he had his instincts to go on or else he would have been hit by the palm strike sent to his spine by Hinata. 'These kids are no joke' he thought while moving away from the three when they grouped together.

He went through handsigns, and yelled "Fire style: giant fireball jutsu" The three dodged the fireball while Hinata went through handsigns, and yelled "Water style: water dragon jutsu" and to Kakashi's surprise the water dragon came from the moisture in the air. It hit Kakashi, but then poofed out of existence to reveal it was a shadow clone. In the trees Kakshi was thinking that it's impossible for a genin to know such a high level jutsu, but not only that, but to also pull it from the moisture in the air he was sure he got the most talented genin this year.

When Kakshi looked in the clearing he noticed the team was gone. 'Up no, behind no, then below' he thought while he moved backed, and saw Choji coming from the ground. 'That was the head hunter jutsu. Incredible for a genin to pull such an excellent technique so well' "Well Kakashi-sensei your very hard to defeat you know. I guess your not a jonin for nothing" said Choji

"Well thank you, but I'm impressed with all of you so far. You show excellent promise" said Kakshi as he blocked a kunai from Hinata. Choji came in also to double team Kakashi, but was wondering where Naruto was as he kept blocking, dodging, and fighting against these powerful genin although on the inside he thought 'Damn these kids are good. It's like they covered each other's weaknesses, and whoa that was close' as he saw that the strike Choji was going to hit him with hit a tree, and it shattered on impact.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei you better survive this" said a voice above Kakashi which made him look up as the other two backed off, and his lone eye that was visible almost popped out of his socket because Naruto was floating in mid air of all things while doing handsigns. He finally stopped, and yelled "Wind style: Wind tiger" which created a huge wind in the shape of a tiger, and attacked Kakashi. Kakashi was too shocked to do anything, and got hit by the move.

A while later Kakashi finally came back into consciousness, and noticed his team sitting close to him. "*groan* what happened?" he asked while still out of it. Naruto decided to explain that after Naruto used his wind jutsu he lost consciousness for half an hour, and the team waited for him to wake up. Kakashi decided to himself that he will pass this team because of the potential they show, and since he was knocked out he can assume they got the bells from him.

"Okay so I decided to pass you all. I can assume that since I lost consciousness you all took the bells correct?" he asked to which the team nodded, and showed that Hinata, and Choji indeed did have a bell each, and continued "I can honestly say that I'm glad I have you guys as my team. You all worked very well as a team, and had plans all over the place in case something went wrong. Now that you all passed we need to have a serious talk" said Kakashi very seriously at the end.

The team nodded, and Naruto went through hand seals, and placed his hands on the ground while saying "Seal of silence activate" Kakashi was shocked because Naruto just used an advanced sealing technique which blocked everything they said or people saw which means not even the hokage using his crystal ball could peep on their conversation.

"Okay so what do you want to know?" asked Naruto

"I want to know everything Naruto" said Kakashi

The team was very skeptical at first, but decided to tell him everything since if they are going to be a team there can be no secrets. To say Kakashi was shocked was like saying Jiraiya is a bit of a pervert. He tried to process everything he was told, and couldn't fault them for not telling the hokage because the hokage has kept secrets from the everyone so why can't they keep secrets from him.

After they talked some more Kakashi had to go to report to the hokage that they passed the exam, but promised them that he won't say anything to the hokage about them being power rangers or team storm, and that they know about Naruto's burden, and heritage.

Hokage's office:

The hokage's office was filled with various jonin ready to tell the hokage which teams passed, and to the shock of everyone Kakashi arrived on time. Kakashi looked at the assembled people staring at him, and couldn't help, but ask "What is there something on my face? to which everyone face-faulted. All the jonin explained that teams one through six failed, and that team seven, eight, and ten passed although team ten passed barely. Everyone was about to leave when a chunin burst through the door in a hurry.

"What is the meaning of this chunin?!" demanded the hokage.

"Forgive me lord hokage, but the village is being attacked by these white looking things" said the chunin.

"Everyone to the center of the village, and hurry" said the hokage.

Everyone nodded, and left to protect the civilians while Kakashi thought 'It seems things have begun. Good luck you guys. We will hold them off as long as we can', and disaapeared in a shunshin.

Ninjaops:

The rangers teleported in when Cam told them to head there as soon as possible.

"What's going on Cam? Said Choji.

"It seems that our villain has started his conquest, and decided to conquer the leaf village first. He sent puddies out here, and it seems he sent Vypra with them" said Cam.

The rangers were shocked that the time has come to fight as the power rangers ninja storm, and that Vypra is here. It seems that the mystery villain has revived some generals of the former villains so they can face just about anyone. "I guess it's time we do this. Are you guys ready?" said Naruto.

"Ready" said Hinata, and Choji.

"Ninja Storm. Ranger Form. Ha!" said all three in unison which made them cover in a flash of light to become the power rangers ninja storm. "Go get them guys, and may the power protect you" said Cam.

The three nodded, and teleported to the center of the village.

Center of konoha:

The civilians are running from these weird clay things, and are led by a female wearing what seems to be armor, and has a sword(Sorry I can't really describe he well so look up a picture of her). The sandaime hokage arrives, and starts to order his ninja to protect the civilians, and defeat the white clay things. "Who are you, and why are you attacking my village" demanded the hokage. Vypra just smiled, and said "Simple my name is Vypra, and I was ordered to by my master. I have been in the abyss for a long time so I'm having fun now, and you can't stop me old man while firing beams from her sword.

The hokage may be old, but was able to move out of the way in time, and start using jutsu against her, but they aren't doing much to her. The ninja are having the same problems with the clay things because no matter how many jutsu they use they just keep on coming. The hokage, and ninja were so busy that they didn't see a puddie move to attack a small child that fell from running so much.

"My baby!" said the mother of the child. Just when the child was about to be hit he was saved by a red blur that hit the puddie, and sent it flying into some crates. The red figure turned around, and picked the child up, and took him to his mother. "Are you alright? Asked the red figure. The boy just nodded. The mother thanked the red figure, and left with her child to the bunkers.

The figure turned around, and started fighting the puddies. He was surrounded from all sides, and was about to be jumped when a blue blur came in, and defended him. "It looks like I made it in time huh red" said blue. "Yeah thanks for the save. Where's yellow? He asked while defeating the other puddies along with blue. "He's at the *Dodge* academy making the *dodge* kids are okay, and sending them to the bunkers" said blue.

"Let's finish them off, and help the hokage. Shadow wall attack(If anyone knows the name please tell me)" said red as a wall covered red, and blue, and attacked the rest of the puddies which destroyed them.

Just when the hokage was about to be struck down by Vypra he was saved by a red, and blue blur that blocked Vypra's sword with their own. "Who are you?" demanded Vypra.

"Come on Vypra you should know who we are. Our predecesors stopped your master, and the other villains that came after her" said blue.

Vypra stepped back a bit in fear. "No. No. No. No. It can't be. You're not supposed to be in this era. Our master said you don't exist here" she said

"Well to bad Vypra. No matter where villains will rise the power rangers will be there to stop them!" said a voice from behind Vypra. She turned around, and saw the same figure as red, and blue except in yellow.

Vypra was a bit afraid now because there are three of them, and only one of her, but then realized she is strong enough to handle three of them. She was used to a team of six, but if there is only half then she could beat them she told herself.

Vypra started attacking the yellow ranger, but yellow was able to block with his sword. They were having a sword that mesmerized the hokage, and other ninja. Eventually yellow was pushed back a bit. "It seems your pretty good, but I'm better" said Vypra. She started attacking with more precise, and quick strikes which forced yellow to be pushed back hard enough to slam into a store. Vypra turned around, and said :How about you two? Are you going to come at me as well?" asked Vypra with a smile. Red, and blue nodded to each, pulled out their swords, and attacked Vypra.

Even with the two on it seems that Vypra still had the upper hand. Red, and blue regrouped with yellow, and decided to bring out their specialized weapons. Red brought out his hawk blaster, blue brought out her sonic fin, and yellow brought out his lion hammer. The battle turned quickly after they brought out their weapons, and had Vypra on the ropes.

"Curse you power rangers! My master will rule this planet, and will destroy you all! I'll be back until next time!" yelled Vypra as she disappeared back to her master.

The rangers were glad that they were able to stop Vypra, and the puddies for now, but they now know that this is only the beginning.

Just when the rangers were about to leave they were surrounded by the hokage, and his ninja. "Who are you people, and who was this Vypra that attacked with those white clay things" demanded the hokage.

"We are the power rangers just as Vypra said. Vypra is the former general to a demon queen named Bansheera, and was sent to the abyss of evil with every other villain, but apparently some of them were brought back by someone, and the white clay things were known as puddies. They are the minions to the former evil empress Rita Repulsa, but just like general Vypra they were brought back by someone" said red.

"Okay, but why are they here, and attacking our village, and why have you come to protect us?" said the hokage.

"We don't know why they attacked here first. All we know is that someone stole a powerful weapon that belonged to a strong villain named lord Zedd, and is now in possession of it. Apparently he summoned these minions, and general Vypra, and maybe others to take over the elemental nations. That's why we are here. To stop him or her from doing this like the power rangers before us. Now we must be off" said blue this time as they teleported away shocking those around them.

It seems that trouble has finally come to the elelmental nations. Will our heroes stop our villain, and save the world. Just who is our mystery villain, and why is he or she trying to conquer the world. Why am I asking you all of these questions. Find out next time on storm rangers of konoha.

(So Hinata what did you think?)

(I thought it was very interesting. We will see other ninja rangers in the following chapters?)

(That won't be for quite some time. I want to show case your teams skills for a while before the others enter. Now will you say goodbye to everyone for me. *Leaves in a lightning shunshin*)

(Goodbye everyone. We will see you all next time. Please read, review, favorite, follow, and other things. *Leaves in a water shunshin*)


	6. D-ranks, Return of Vypra, and Zords

(Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but I been busy like every other author, but I'm here to bring you chapter five. Before we begin I have one more guest for us. The other main character, and fellow ranger Choji Akimichi. Please give him a warm welcome.)

(Hey reaper thanks for letting stop by. How's everything going?)

(I'm fine thanks for asking. So what brings you by?)

(Well I came here to ask what kept you. I know you have a small number of chapters out since you just started, but you posted a new one every few days, and it's been three weeks)

(Well sorry, but like I said I have been busy. I have nephews, and niece to babysit, and I have been going out with my friends all week, and preparing for my godmothers wedding that I was in but now I'm going to try, and post every few days)

(Oh ok well what's happening this chapter?)

(Sorry I can't tell you since like everyone you will find out this chapter so do the disclaimer, and let's get started)

(Right. Demonreaper7490 doesn't own Naruto, Power Rangers or I we belong to our respective owners)

(Author's note)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu, Summon, Giant Monster Talking"**

'**Bijuu, Summon, Giant Monster Thinking'**

Flashback

Chapter 5: D-ranks, return of Vypra, and zords

Ninjaop

It has been a few days since the incident with Vypra, and things have calmed down for now. We see our heroes at ninjaops training using their specialized ranger weapons to get used to them. Things have been going good on team seven with Kakashi as their sensei. They brought him to ninjaops to show him everything about the ranger history. Just like the first time he met them he was surprised, but promised them not to tell anyone. Today is the day they start missions, and we all know they can do c-ranks already Kakashi told them to start d-ranks to not seems suspicious. They hesitantly agreed, but said to use shadow clones for them, and train to not waste time.

"Whew. What a workout that was" said Naruto. The other two nodded, and powered down to get ready for the chores I mean d-ranks. They each left to their homes to get cleaned up, and meet their sensei at training ground seven.

Training Ground Seven:

Team seven just arrived at their training ground, and to their surprise Kakashi arrived on time! (Oh my god it's the end of the world! Run! Lol) "Kakashi-sensei are you feeling alright? Asked Hinata. Kakashi nodded, and said "Why do you ask" "Well it's just that your on time. We thought you always arrive two hours late to everything" said Naruto. Kakashi just sweat dropped at the answer, but answered anyway.

"That's usually true, but I decided to be on time from now on since I have a team that is truly worth my time" said Kakashi. "So what are we doing today sensei?" asked Choji. ""We" are going to go do d-ranks until lunch, and then train til seven" The team just nodded and headed off to the hokage tower.

Hokage tower:

Team seven just arrived at the tower, and went to the missions office. Once they went inside they saw the hokage, and Iruka their former teacher at the desk ready to handout missions. They walked up to the desk with an aura of seriousness, and preparedness for any type of danger. "Team seven reporting for duty hokage-sama" said Kakashi. The hokage nodded, and said "Ok so we have a few d-rank missions for you. We have walking the Inuzuka dog Kennels, Helping an old lady with her grocery shopping, Mowing the lawn, Painting a fence, catching the fire daimyo's cat Tora. So which would you like?" said the hokage

"We would like them all hokage-sama" stated Naruto with an air of professionalism around him which made the hokage blink a couple of times. He wonders where the little ball of orange energy went to since he hasn't seen him in a long time. He was glad he made some friends, but he did get lonely without Naruto's constant visits. "Are you okay with that Kakashi" asked the hokage. Kakashi nodded, and got the mission scrolls in his hands.

The team left the missions office, and once outside they created shadow clones to do their chores while they went to training ground seven for more serious training.

One week later:

It has benn a week since team seven started their chores I mean d-ranks, and training with Kakashi. Their team can certainly verify that even though he is lazy, but when it comes to training he is very sadistic. Even though the team is jonin level in terms of power, and skill wise they still cannot beat him. They may have beaten him on test day since they caught him off guard, but ever since then he has never slacked off in their training. Unknown to them however Kakashi started re-training himself because ever since he left anbu he has slacked off because he thought he was strong since he was anbu captain, but after test day he realized that just because he was anbu captain he could have been killed by genin by being arrogant, but now trains himself after he finishes training his team for the day.

He also learned to stop relying on his sharringan eye since he was using it for copying moves that he could train himself for. Today's training for his team is to refine their skills in moves they already know since he taught them some new jutsu, and helped work on their taijutsu some more. He also learned that Hinata is very good with medicine so he sent her to the hospital for medic training which she was glad for. He also taught Choji more taijutsu, and even sent him to Might Gai the taijutsu specialist in konoha for more lessons, but warned him about Gai's eccentricness. Which Choji gave a hesitant okay into meeting Gai, but liked the training except for the weirdness of Gai, and his mini clone.

With Naruto he could not be any prouder than he is right now. He has taught more ninjutsu since that's what Naruto specializes in. He also told Naruto about his father, and that he was trained by his father when he was a genin. Naruto grasped his training easily, and went beyond his expectations. He felt very proud of his team since he knew they were ready for higher missions, but told them that they need a little bit more number of d-rank missions under their belt. They agreed since they are not the ones actually doing the missions anyway. Today was going to be another regular day for team seven. Do d-rank chores, and train until exhaustion, but in the back of their minds they felt something was going to happen since they haven't seen Vypra or heard from her supposed master in a while.

Secret Location:

"Vypra get in here!" demanded our mystery villain. Vypra arrived, and kneeled before her new master. "Yes my lord what is it?" "I want you to go to Konoha, and cause chaos, and take some puddies with you" Vypra nodded, and left.

Konoha Market:

We see our heroes walking around looking to buy something to eat when they were stopped by someone they hate with a passion. "Hey! dobe! Get away from Hinata-chan" said a very arrogant, and annoying voice known as Kiba. Team seven turned around, and came face to face with the worst team that came out of the academy team ten. "What do you want mutt. Your master let you out for once" said an annoyed Naruto. "Hey Akamaru is not a mutt" "I never said Akamaru was a mutt. I said you were. Wow your slow" said Naruto. That caused KIBA TO growl, and was about to attack when they saw some civilians running their way. Naruto stopped a civilian, and asked what's going on, and the civilian responded by saying the puddies, and that scary woman have woman returned.

Team ten stood there confused while team seven stiffened, and decided to head to a alley, and contact Cam. "Cam are you there?" asked Choji a bit urgently. "Yeah I'm here. Things are going bad at the center of the village" "Yeah we heard it appears Vypra, and the puddies have returned" said Hinata "Yes it appears so I see her on screen. You guys need to hurry, and put a stop to her" "We're on it" said Naruto. The rangers morph, and teleport to the center of the village.

Village center:

There is chaos everywhere while the civilians try to escape from the destruction. The puddies attack the innocent children while Vypra is firing beams at the buildings. Just when things were about to get worse three blurs arrive, and start to defeat the puddies. The civilians, and children cheer noticing their colored heroes from almost two weeks ago saved them again.

"When will you learn that we won't let you do as you please Vypra" said red. Vypra turned around, and to her great annoyance the rangers arrived once again. "*Growl* you pest again. I'll stop you this time. Puddies get them!" ordered Vypra, and to the rangers ire more puddies arrived on the scene. The rangers pulled out their ninja swords, and started to attack the puddies once more.

With yellow:

Yellow was surrounded by ten puddies. He was overwhelmed a bit by the numbers, but remembered a move he created just for this occasion. He held is sword sideways, and started to spin, and as he got faster the debris around him started getting pulled around him. He jumped, and got out of the spinning debris he created. He thrust his sword forward, and shouted "Earth's cyclone" which caused the cyclone to move forward, and suck up the puddies that were around him, and get hit with the debris. Once the cyclone stopped the puddies started to fall to the ground.

He ran forward, and as he did that he pulled his sword out its sheathe, and in one fluid strike he cut the puddies down.

The audience of civilians that saw it were mesmerized by his skill, and to this day was dubbed the earth's harbinger. After that he headed off to help red.

With blue:

Blue was busy battling puddies with great flexibility, and grace that it's as if she was dancing. She kept on dealing with the small fry, but more just kept coming. She didn't want to use this move that she created unless it was necessary, but she kept getting annoyed with them since Vypra was a bigger threat, and she didn't want to leave red with her alone.

She used handsigns, and created a dome of water around her, and the puddies. To everyone's surprise she turned invisible in the water, and all they saw were jets of water going around the puddies. Blue appeared in front of the dome as if it was magic, and sheathed her blade. When people heard the *click* the puddies instantly vanished, and so did the water dome. After that she left in a splash of water. To this day she was dubbed the aquatic ghost.

With red:

He was using his blaster mode to eliminate the puddies very easily. The scary part was that he was aiming them without even looking at them Which shocked many people including Vypra as she watched one of her enemies vanquish her minions. No one knew this not even his teammates or sensei, but Naruto has the best accuracy, and sensing skills since he is the host of the strongest bijuu in existence, **"Great job kit. You really mastered being a sensor, and accuracy" **said Kurama through their mental link. 'Thanks. I had a great teacher to help me' thought back Naruto as he finished off all the puddies. (In case anyone wondered the way I wordered that conversation I used "" with Kurama since he talked to Naruto in his head, and I used '' with Naruto since he can't talk out load with Kurama. Now back to the action.)

"Excellent show of skill there, but I will destroy you, and the rest of your team" said Vypra. "We will see about that Vypra. You will never defeat me" said Naruto. The two charged forward each holding their respective swords. When they met the swords clashed against one another. To those watching the sword battle was like a deadly dance with no move or strike wasted at all. "Your very well *clang* gifted in the art of swords. Way better than *Clang* yellow" said Vypra.

She may despise her enemy, but above all she is a swordswoman, and can compliment someone else of their skill even it's her enemy. "Thank you. My mother was the greatest *Clang* swordswoman, before she passed. I took up this art *Clang* to remember her by. I didn't think someone like you *Clang* would like my skills considering your *Clang* past with rangers" said red as he continued with their deadly dance.

"How about we take this to the skies I would like to see how you deal with a change of scenery" asked red. Vypra nodded, and to everyone's surpise both flew up into the air where their dance continued. The civilians couldn't believe what they were seeing. Two people are flying in the air. They finally snapped out of their stupor when they saw Vypra fall down from the sky with red still there. Red held his blade, and started channeling wind chakra into it.

After he charged as much as he could he swung his blade, and shouted "Getsuga Tenshou" which created a wave of wind pressure so strong that headed to Vypra at great neck speed. She saw the move, and couldn't do anything, but block with her blade. To her horror the strike cut through her blade, and struck her diagonally from her left shoulder to her right hip. After that display of skill, and power red was known as lord of the sky.

Village center:

She fell to her knees, and was bleeding quite heavily. Blue, and yellow arrived shortly after, and saw the state Vypra was in. Blue turned to red and asked "You used it didn't you?" to which red nodded. Blue sighed, and told him that she, and yellow also used their moves. "Curse you rangers! You can't do this to me! I am Vypra former general to queen Bansheera!" yelled out Vypra in her weakened state.

Secret location:

In a location that we don't know about we see our mystery villain shaking with anger as he saw one of his generals being defeated by these stupid rangers. "Curses! These rangers will be the death of me. I didn't want to do this, but I have no chloice" the villain said as he charged up the z staff, and yelled out "Z staff make my Vypra grow" which sent a huge spark of lightning from the location to Vypra.

Village center:

Just as the rangers were about to finish Vypra off a huge bolt of lightning came from nowhere, and struck Vypra which caused her to grow, and become a huge bat like monster. (I thought what would she look like if she ever became monster sized so I just thought this up)

To everyone's horror she healed like nothing happened. **"Hahahahahahahaha. I'm more powerful now than before. Thank you master. Now rangers come, and get me" **The rangers tried as they might could not harm Vypra as she is now. Just as they were about to be stomped they were teleported out of there.

Ninjaops:

The rangers were teleported to the ground at ninjaops. They were a little disoriented from the unprepared teleporting. They looked around to notice that they were back at ninjaops. "Damn it! How are we supposed to stop her now!" yelled out a frustrated red. The other two didn't say anything, but were also frustrated.

"Worry not rangers I teleported you back here to tell you something" said Cam as he appeared. "What is it Cam?" said Hinata as calm as possible, but you could still pick up on her frustrations. "it's time to use the zords. They are operational now" The rangers were shocked that they have to use the zords without any training, but like they say "no time like the present"

"What do we need to do in order to summon them for battle? Asked Choji. "All you need to do is say we need ninjazord power now, and the zords shall come. Now before you go let me tell you the zords you each possess. Naruto you control the hawkzord. Hinata you control the dolphinzord, and you Choji control the lionzord. Now go, and may the power protect you" the three nodded teleported back to the village.

Village center:

While the rangers were away the ninja tried to stop the monster sized Vypra from destroying their village by using jutsu that are long range. 'Where are you guys' thought our one eyed pervert sensei for team seven. Just as he was about to be squashed he was saved by his team, but of course no one else knew that. "Sorry we are late. Are you alright? Asked Blue. Kakashi nodded, and thanked his students. "Now get yourself, and your fellow ninja out of here. We will stop her" said red.

The ninja did just that, and got the hell out of there. **"Oh look your back. I thought you ran home to your mommies" **mocked Vypra. The three nodded, and called out "We need Ninjazord power now"

We see in the sky something that is passed the elementals technology known as a plane, but transformed into the hawkzord, and it flew off to help it's master. At sea we a ship more advanced than the ones used in the elemental nations known as a cruise ship which transformed into the dolphin zord which swam to it's master call. At a carnival we see a ferris wheel which transformed into the lionzord, and ran off to it's master.

The zords arrived, and shocked everyone since those are odd giant metal contraptions. The rangers entered their respective zords cock pits, and started piloting their zords as if it was second nature to them. Vypra knew she was in a bit of trouble now since the rangers have zords to fight off giant monsters. The rangers started fighting off Vypra with their zords, and were doing pretty well until she started firing beams from her eyes which sent them back hard. "Rangers it's time to put them together. Separately you can do well, but as a team your stronger" said Cam from their communicators.

The three nodded, and shouted "zords combine" which caused the the lion zord to stand on its back legs, and the left front leg became a hand. The lion's face became the left shoulder. The right front leg came off, and left an empty spot which soon became occupied by the dolphin zord, and the dolphinzord's mouth opened up to show a hand, and the tail as the right shoulder. Finally the Hawkzord became the megazord's head.

The three shouted as one, and said "Storm megazord" which started to walk forward as Vypra kept firing beams at it which made it move back a bit. "Let's get her" said red. The other two nodded, and started to attack Vypra when they were able to get closer. Vypra kept sending punches at them which they were able to block, and punch back harder which sent her to the ground. Just as the three were going to finish her off Vypra vanished back to her master.

The zord put its hands down, and struck a victory pose.

Village center:

The rangers teleported back to the village to make sure the civilians were alright. When they arrived they saw the civilians cheering for them like before, and little kids running up to them, and saying "Cool", "I want to be like you when I grow up", and other childish things. The rangers just chuckled, and ruffled some of the kids hairs which made them pout. Just as they were about to leave they were stopped by the hokage, and his ninja once again which they groaned inwardly at.

"Once again you save our village, and for that I thank you" started the hokage "But I cannot allow this to continue. I don't know where you three came from or why we keep getting these attack, but as hokage I want you to join our village, and with your technology we could stop all threats to our village" said the hokage which made them scowl in their helmets. "Sorry, but no lord hokage. We are not for sale, and we won't join your village since that would tie us down because if our mystery villain attacks another village we won't be able to help since we will have to follow your orders so no thanks" said red in a commanding voice.

Before things could escalate any further the rangers teleported out of there, and went back to ninjaops.

Ninjaops:

Just as the rangers returned they were enveloped in a hug by Kakashi, and Anko. "You guys did great out there. I'm proud to call myself your teacher, and you my students who took my teachings to heart, and not only saved our village again, but are willing to save the world. I can't believe the hokage wanted you guys for the village only" said Kakashi while a bit surprised at the end. "Neither did we. I never knew he could be that way, but I guess he is doing it for the village which wouldn't be the first time" said Naruto a bit mad at the end.

Which caused them all to scowl at that. Ever since the kyuubi attack he has been thinking about nothing, but the village's safety, not a child's since he could have stopped the beatings earlier on in Naruto's life, or Hinata's treatment in her family, and other things like the uchiha massacre, and kumo incident.

They all talked a bit more, and left for home to rest for the next day of being ninja.

Secret location:

"Damn those rangers! I can't believe they stopped Vypra again! I will have start using other means to attack the village. I can summon monsters from past time villains to destroy Konoha, and the other villages once, and for all. Mwahahahahahaha" said our favorite villain.

What's going to happen now with our fellow rangers. Why is the hokage acting different than he used to be. What monsters will our villain use to attack the elemental nations. Find out next time on storm rangers of konoha.

(So what did you think?)

(It was pretty good reaper, but why is the hokage being strange like that?)

(I can't answer that since it's part of the beginning of our story atleast until the chunin exams which won't be a while since I will make original arcs, and do some movies with my own twist before we reach that arc)

(Oh okay that's cool. Well I gotta go so I'll see you later. *Leaves in a earth shunshin*)

(Ok everyone thanks for reading, and once again sorry for the long wait, but I'm going to update every few days now since I owe you guys, and I won't be as busy anymore, but I'm going to job interview on Friday so if I get it then I'll be busy, but I'll try update regularly. Read, Review, Favorite, and other stuff. Thanks. Also at the end of my author note I have the list of rangers that we know. One more thing I want you guys to pick the navy thunder ranger by sending it in reviews or pms since I already picked out the crimson thunder ranger, and green samurai ranger. Also the navy thunder ranger has to be female, and out of the village of konoha. Since I'm doing it fairly with three male rangers, and three female rangers. One more thing should I create elemental ninja rangers since we are dealing with elements in this show? Example an ice ranger like let's say Haku. I'm not saying he/she is in it, but that's an example, and once again let me know in pms or reviews *Creates black portal, and walks through, and then it closes*)

Red Wind Ranger: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Blue Wind Ranger: Hinata Hyuuga(former) Uzumaki-Namikaze(Later on)

Yellow Wind Ranger: Choji Akimichi

Crimson Thunder Ranger: ?

Navy Thunder Ranger: ?

Green Samurai Ranger: ?


	7. Meeting the honorable grandson, and mons

(Hey guys I'm sorry for the long wait again, but I have been extremely busy as of late. I'm going to be doing new chapters once a week, and I promise you right now I will not abandon this story. I will see it through to the end. I also thank those who review, favorite, and sent me messages for the navy thunder ranger, and if I should add elemental rangers. Remember I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers. Now let us begin)

(Author's note)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu, Summon, Giant Monster talking"**

'**Bijuu, Summon, Giant Monster thinking'**

Flashbacks

Chapter 6: Meeting the honorable grandson, and monster trouble

Training ground seven:

We see team seven training with Kakashi. They are working on teamwork skills some more. They may be a synchronized team since they were five, but there is always room for improvement. Naruto, and Choji on using their respective taijutsu skills to keep Kakashi busy, while Hinata goes through handsigns. "Guys move out of the way! Water style: water spear!" yelled out Hinata as the boys move out of the way. Hinata grabbed the spear she made out of water, and threw to Kakashi who was able to substitute with a log before the spear could hit him. He prayed to the log that he was saved. (I keep telling you all to respect the log it is your friend, and will always protect you)

'As always this team keeps me on my toes. Looks like I will need to do "it"' thought Kakashi. He silently created three solid clones, and surrounded his team. The team looked a bit wary because their sensei doesn't usually so many clones in their training. Kakashi, and the clones went through handsigns, and each called out a different. "Fire style: fireball jutsu/ water style: water dragon jutsu/ wind style: air bullet" (Think of the finisher in Naruto ultimate ninja 3). Which enveloped the three genin, and created a cloud of smoke.

After the smoke cleared up he saw that his genin were gone, and in their place were logs.

Bushes:

"Man what a move that was. He has never done that before" said Choji. They were lucky to escape that. If they were any other genin team they would have been killed. "I know what you mean. I think he takes us seriously little by little after every spar" said Naruto. "I just hope we don't cause him to use that eye of his since that would mean he will be deadly serious" said a little bit frightened Hinata. She may be a strong kunoichi, but making their sensei be totally serious in a spar scares her. Naruto just grins, and can't wait for the day Kakashi is totally serious.

"So, what are we going to do about this Naruto?" asked Choji. Naruto thought a little bit before looking at Choji to reply. " Right now he is trying to sense us, and since we are pretty good at keeping ourselves hidden it will be a few minutes. As for what to do we will need to do we will try, and capture him, and make him surrender" Both Hinata, and Choji nodded to their leader's plan.

Clearing:

'It's kind of hard to sense them. I know Naruto is good at hiding because of the pranks he did when he was a kid, but the other two are good as well. I will need to be careful' thought Kakashi. Kakashi was forced to dodge a few kunai, and shuriken that were launched at him. He was forced to duck from jyuuken strike by Hinata. He grabbed her arm, and threw her towards a tree. She was able to flip in mid air, and land on her feet with chakra on the tree.

While on the tree she went through handsigns, and yelled out "Water style: Water bullet" which formed a huge bullet of water heading towards Kakashi. Kakashi went through handsigns, and yelled out "Fire style: Fire bullet" which created the same thing as the water bullet using fire instead. Both jutsus collided, and formed a mist which blocked the view for both Kakashi, and Hinata.

Once the smoke cleared Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Hinata got off the tree while looking for Kakashi. Hinata was dragged to the ground without her realizing it. "Looks like your grounded Hinata" said Kakashi with a chuckle which made her giggle a little. "It seems so sensei, but did you forget that I am the fiancée to the bunshin master of konoha" "No, but why does that matter?" "Simple because I'm not really here" and then went up in a puff of smoke which made Kakashi widen his visible eye.

He used kawarimi no jutsu to switch with a log just in time because Choji came rolling towards him with his clan's human boulder technique destroying the log. Kakashi was in a tree panting a bit since his team gives the workout he has wanted for a long time. Kakashi decided to take the fight to Choji. Kakashi sent a roundhouse kick to Choji's head which he blocked with his forearm. Choji sent a kick to Kakashi's midsection hard which caused Kakshi to double over in pain.

Choji was about to hit him with an elbow, but Kakashi was able to get his bearings, and move back from the elbow shot. Kakashi was able to use shunshin, and appear behind Choji, and knock him out with a chop to the neck. Kakashi let out a relieved sigh that he got rid of the powerhouse first. He set Choji up against a tree, and started to look for his other two students. Naruto, and Hinata both gulped a bit since Kakashi just took out their powerhouse teammate. They steeled their resolve none the less, and got ready one last time.

Hinata, and Naruto both went after Kakashi to double team him since the team has good synchronization skills. Naruto tried to low sweep Kakashi while Hinata sent a jyuuken strike to his solar plexus. Kakashi was able to jump over the leg sweep, and while in the air drop kicked Hinata before her strike hit its' mark. That caused her to stumble back. Kakashi charged at her, and was able to clothesline her which knocked her out. (I love wrestling so I might try to incorporate moves into the fights if it is doable).

"Well Naruto it's just you, and I now. Both your teammates are knocked out so what are you going to do?" asked Kakashi. Naruto looked down to both his teammates, and nodded to himself. "I forfeit the battle Kakashi-sensei. If this was a mission I know I would fail, but I would rather have my team, and I live to see another day than abandon them for the sake of the mission" said Naruto.

Hearing that caused Kakashi to: widen his eyes, and think of his father for a moment since his father did the exact same thing. Kakashi's father Sakumo Hatake a.k.a. the white fang was on a mission with his comrades. During the mission there were complications that would cause Sakumo to either: continue the mission, and abandon his comrades, or fail the mission, and save his comrades. Sakumo chose his comrades which made an outcast by everyone including those he saved which made him commit suicide.

After reliving that memory Kakashi smiled a bit since Naruto has the will of fire that's brighter than anyone else. He would put his team before anything, anyone, or even himself. His respect for Naruto just went up even more than before. "Alright then Naruto today's session is over. Wake up your teammates so I can tell you guys something, and then head home for today." Naruto nodded, and woke up his team.

After Hinata, and Choji woke up they surveyed their surroundings, and noticed that Naruto was sitting down, and Kakashi was leaning back on a tree. "Alright now that everyone is up I want to say something to you all. Today's session was pretty good. I know you guys have been a team since you were five, but this battle showed me that you guys still tend to work alone. You guys need to realize that you guys are not alone anymore. Your teammates, and I as your sensei are here to help each other.

We will do some team training in a few days to better understand each other. One more thing. Naruto I am proud that you put your team before trying to challenge me. It shows me that you have a burning will of fire. My teammate told me this before he passed "Those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash", and for that I'm proud of you Naruto" which made all three widen their eyes at the saying. The three nodded to Kakashi, and took that to heart. After that Kakashi headed home while team seven headed towards Ichiraku ramen.

On the way to Ichiraku:

"Man what a session that was. I still can't believe Kakashi-sensei knocked Hinata, and I out like that. Why did you forfeit Naruto you could've won?" asked Choji. "*Sigh* it's because even if we are powerful in jonin skill, and power we are still inexperienced genin. I knew that I would lose in a one on one battle. Also, I treated it like a mission objective. We would either have to kill or capture a rogue ninja. I would rather keep you guys alive than abandon you to your deaths. Like Kakashi-sensei said we are team, but we didn't act like it in that session. If we did it together from the beginning we could've won or atleast make him forfeit" which made Hinata, and Choji nod their heads in agreement.

While the team talked some more while heading to Ichiraku ramen a small boy with spikey brown hair, and black eyes wearing a yellow shirt with the konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, a long blue scarf , and a grey helmet with an orange frowning face on the right side of the helmet, a red circle on the left side with a hole at the top of the helmet so his hair can stick out crashed in to Naruto, and then the boy fell over on his back. "*Groan* what hit me?" said the boy. He looked up to see three people wearing knoha headbands.

"Hey kid you alright?" asked the one in the middle. The boy nodded, and got up with the help of the one in the middle. "I'm fine, but who are you three?" asked the boy curiously. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The guy on my left is Choji Akimichi, and the beautiful woman on my left is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga" said Naruto. Choji nodded while Hinata blushed, and also nodded, and leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

"So kid who are you?" asked Naruto. "I'm –" "Honorable grandson there you are. I have been looking all over for you" said a person behind the young boy. Everyone looked towards the voice and noticed him. He has dark hair, brown eyes while wearing sunglasses. He is wearing the standard konoha outfit without the flak jacket while wearing his forehead protector as a bandana.

"So sir who are you that you interrupted the kid from introducing himself to us" said Naruto. The person looked at the one who spoke to him, and made an internal scowl. 'Great the demon-brat is with the honorable grandson, but why are the heirs of such noble clans with him' thought the person. The person chose to ignore Naruto, and chose to address the boy. "Come honorable grandson we must be off. I will teach you well so get that shortcut to becoming hokage" said the person.

That made Naruto, and his teammates frown. They immediately noticed the way he chose to ignore Naruto, and get the kid away from him, and they didn't like the fact that there is a supposed shortcut to becoming hokage. All three know that there is no such thing in the life of a ninja. To get where a person is because they worked hard for it all their life. " I don't want to go with you. All you keep talking about is etiquette, and not teaching me actual skills" said the young boy.

"Listen sir why don't you leave the young boy alone. It's obvious you cannot teach him what he wants to know. I'll take him under my wing, and show him what a true ninja is" said Naruto. "How dare you! I am Ebisu a special jonin capable of training elite ninja. You are just a delinquent genin that has no skills whatsoever. I don't know why the hokage allowed someone like you to be a ninja" said the now named Ebisu. That made team seven frown, and become very angry, especially Naruto.

"Is that so. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, and see who is better. I challenge you to a match at training ground seven, and winner becomes the young boys sensei" said Naruto. Ebisu thought about it for a few minutes, until he smiled, and thought 'Excellent I can get rid of the brat, and no one will care' "You have a deal brat. Tomorrow we will do battle. Be prepared to lose" said Ebisu. Ebisu left taking the young boy with him while the boy was kicking, and screaming.

"Are you sure that was wise Naruto. He is a special jonin. I know you can handle him, but we don't know his skills like we do others" said Choji. Naruto turned his head to look at Choji, and stated "He is just cocky because he is a special jonin. We have bested a chunin, and can handle ourselves against Anko-chan, and Kakashi-sensei for a while even though they are a special jonin, and jonin respectively. We work ourselves to the bone to be where we are right now. I can handle him no problem. Let's head to ichiraku ramen to eat like we planned, before all this happened, and then we head home for the day"

Next day training ground seven:

At training ground seven we see all four members of team seven, and Anko waiting for Ebisu. Anko, and Kakashi were told of what happened when team seven was heading to Ichiraku ramen which made them real angry at Ebisu for the way he was acting, so they decided to come by and watch Ebisu get his ass beat. They also told team seven who the young boy was since Ebisu interrupted him last time. The young boy was Konohamaru Sarutobi the nephew of Asuma Sarutobi, and the grandson to the sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Finally, Ebisu showed up, and surprisingly Konohamaru came as well. "You actually came. I thought you would be at home praying to kami so that you won't be hurt to badly" said Ebisu arrogantly. That made everyone, but Naruto frown, and hope that Ebisu gets a few pegs knocked down. "I hope you are ready for the beat down of your life Ebisu. I was going to hold back some, but I decided to show you that I'm not someone to be messed with" said Naruto.

Kakashi walked to the middle of the clearing to act as referee. "Alright this match is between Naruto Uzumaki, and ebisu to see who is worthy of teaching Konohamaru Sarutobi. You may now begin!"

Naruto went into the spiral fist stance while Ebisu didn't go into any stance. "Well what are you waiting for come, and attack me brat" said Ebisu. "I'm not stupid like you are. I am taking this seriously, but I guess you being a special jonin think that you're unbeatable. I'll show you what happens when you're arrogant" said Naruto.

Naruto charged at jonin level sppeds which shocked Ebisu, and wasn't prepared for the beatdown. Naruto hit him in the stomach which made Ebisu double over in pain. Naruto then grabbed Ebisu by the back of his head, and kneed him in the face which broke his nose. Ebisu staggered back disoriented. Naruto then ran forward, and sent chakra to his forearm to make it stronger, and used the same move Kakashi used on Hinata in their training yesterday, but yelled out "Clothesline from hell!" which on contact sent Ebisu flying into a tree, and knocked the tree onto Ebisu which knocked him out if the move didn't.

The whole training ground was silent after that. Kakashi walked up to where Ebisu was, and saw that he was knocked out, and bleeding from his nose, and mouth. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted out a very proud Kakashi. Konohamaru starred wide-eyed at Naruto. He couldn't believe that someone beat Ebisu so easily. He thought that Naruto would lose because Ebisu was a special jonin, but Naruto proved that no matter what rank you are you can always be defeated by someone in a lower rank than you if you underestimate them.

Konohamaru walked up to Naruto bowed, and said "Naruto-sensei my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. Please teach me well" Naruto looked at Konohamaru for a bit, and then smiled. "I already know your name since my own sensei's informed me. I will teach you what I can when I can since I am a genin, and will go on missions. Also, I will not be the only one teaching you. My teammates will also be teaching you. Hinata can teach you chakra control excercises since she knows them very well. Choji will be training you physically since he has the power, and control for it. I will be teaching you ninjutsu, and strategy, and stealth. I want no slacking off understood. There are no shortcuts to hokage, and one day you will be there if you work hard enough. It will be after me of course since I also want to be hokage" said Naruto with a chuckle at the end.

Everyone was silent listening to Naruto's speech, and are filled with a sense of strength from his teammates, and pride from the sensei's in Naruto. They all knew that Naruto was leader material because of the way he acts when on, and off missions, but the way he said that spoke volumes of his character. Everyone congratulated Naruto, and headed off to do things on their own.

Secret location:

"It's time I cause havoc once again in Konoha. Vypra failed me twice already, but I'll give her one more chance before I send someone else in her place. Now what monster should I use" said the villain. He thought about it for a few more minutes, and finally decided. "Z staff summoning: Babe ruthless" said the villain, and then slammed the staff on the ground, and summoned the mentioned monster. (Sorry but it is kind of hard to describe it. So here is a link )

"I am Babe Ruthless my lord. What can I do for you?" said Babe Ruthless. "Excellent. The summoning worked. Vypra get in here" said the villain. Vypra arrived, and kneeled before her lord. "You requested me my lord" "Yes I want you to go with Babe Ruthless, and some puddies, and wreak havoc in konoha" Both the monster, and general nodded, and left to do their lord's bidding.

Ichiraku ramen:

At Ichiraku ramen our three heroes are spending the afternoon there after Naruto beat Ebisu, and did some d-rank missions with Kakashi. They were telling the Ichiraku's what happened yesterday after meeting Konohamaru. "I still can't believe you beat him like that. It was just so sad that a special jonin was beat by a genin of all things. Maybe now he won't be so arrogant" said Teuchi. Ayame was making a fourth bowl for Naruto, and Choji since Hinata only ate two while listening to them, and couldn't stop laughing on the inside. "Another bowl of ramen for Naruto, and Choji otou-san"

After eating their bowls of ramen they left to the park to relax

Konoha park:

The three arrived at the park, and sat on a bench while watching the younger kids be young before they start the academy. "*Sigh* this feels great. Relaxing with my best friend, and my beautiful girlfriend. Could this get any better than it is right now" said Naruto. "I know what you mean man. Being here like this makes me feel better sometimes. No missions, no ranger duties, and no annoying prick, and his fan-girl. Look at these kids being at peace with their lives before they start the cruel world of ninjas" said Choji.

"Yes you boys have a point, but we are doing these things for this exact reason. We wanted to become ninja for personal reasons, but our shared reason is to help those that need it, and keep those we love safe from anyone or anything. Later on we became the heroes of a long legacy that we now uphold, and will always be there to defend what's right" said Hinata. The boys nodded to Hinata agreeing with her.

Just when they were about to leave puddies attacked. The rangers spread out and attacked the puddies. Naruto was able to duck, and weave through the puddies, and elbowed one in the back of the head making it disappear. He backflipped to dodge a couple of puddies. He made a split, and then upper cut one right in the jaw making it disappear as well. He was surrounded by the remaining puddies, and did a hand stand, and spun on his hands while stretching his legs out kicking them all, and making them disappear.

Choji ducked under a punch from a puddie, and went behind it, and sent a powerful knee strike to its spine making it disappear. He then blocked a a punch from a puddie using his forearm, and sent a powerful elbow shot to its head destroying it. He grabbed the final two by their necks, and lifted them up high into the air, and delivered a powerful chokeslam destroying them.

Hinata made a split, and rolled back, and then did a kip-up while kicking two puddies in the head. She then charged at them while delivering powerful palm thrust sending them flying into trees making them disappear. A puddie was about to grab her from behind, but she was able to black flip behind it, and while in the air delivered an axe kick on its head destroying it. She landed on one foot, and spun around kicking the final puddie in the chest using the foot she did the axe kick with, and making it disappear.

The morphers beeped signifying Cam wanted to talk. "Rangers we have trouble. Vypra, and what appears to be an old monster from the past attacking konoha market. Head there immediately" The rangers nodded, and went behind a tree. "Ready?" said Naruto. "Ready" said the other two. "Ninja storm. Ranger form. Ha" yelled all three, and in a flash of light became the ninja storm rangers. They teleported themselves to konoha market to stop Vypra, and the monster.

Konoha market:

The citizens of konoha were having a normal day until Vypra attacked with a monster. The citizens ran for their lives praying that their colored heroes saved them once again. Their prayers have been answered, but not with their colored heroes arrival, but with the ninjas, and hokage trying to stop Vypra, and the monster. Try as they might the ninja could not defeat the monster because it kept firing lightning from its gloves, and throwing balls at them.

The hokage was doing well against Vypra, but because of his old age his body could not keep up too much. Just when he was able to be struck down he was saved by the rangers once again. "Thank you for the save power rangers, but I can't help feel that this is all staged because you arrive on time far too much for it to be a coincidence" said the hokage. "Listen lord hokage I don't care what you say, but this is not staged at all. Why would we want to harm the innocent all over the elemental nations. Someone is trying to take control of the elemental nations, and no one will stop us from saving the world just because someone is paranoid. Now get out of here, and leave this to us" said red.

The hokage just nodded, and motioned for his ninja to leave, and let the rangers handle this. Vypra, and the monster now stood side by side starring down the rangers until they all charged at each other. Naruto went up against Vypra while HInata, and Choji went up against the monster.

With Naruto, and Vypra:

The two are once again in a sword battle with Naruto winning. Vypra was able to counter Naruto's slash, and strike back hard pushing Naruto back into a pile of crates. Naruto was able to pull himself out, and stand back up. "You really are good with a sword Vypra. It's a real shame we are enemies, but even though we are on opposite sides I respect your skills as a swordswoman" said red. "I thank you for that. I agree with you on that. Not even the lightspeed rescue rangers were this good, but it's time I destroy you" said Vypra.

Both Vypra, and red pushed each other back and charged for a final clash. After the clash they were standing back to back until Vypra started bleeding, and fell down on her knees. Red walks up to Vypra about to finish her off when someone shot red in the back knocking him down. "It seems you can't defeat one ranger Vypra. Master will not be pleased" said a voice behind red making him turn around to face the voice. Vypra looks up, and is surprised. "Zeltrax why are you here?" asked a weakened Vypra. "Master sent me to get you after watching you failed again. I will be taking over now, but for now let us be off back to master" said the now named Zeltrax. Zeltrax picked up Vypra, and they both disappeared back to their master leaving a downed, but surprised ranger starring where they once were.

With Hinata, Choji, and the monster:

Choji, and Hinata kept dodging as best they can while it fires lightning from its gloves. "This is not easy. It keeps on firing non-stop" said Choji. "I know that, but we have to do something, and quick" said a frantic Hinata. "*laughing* this is fun. You cannot stop me power rangers for I am the invincible Babe Ruthless. Come let us have a ball" said the now named Babe Ruthless, while stopping the lightning, and now firing rapid fire balls at the rangers. The rangers were able to dodge well, until Babe Ruthless started firing the balls even faster making them unable to dodge.

The rangers kept on getting hit more now that ruthless started getting closer while throwing the balls at them. Ruthless was creating a bigger ball than normal, and was able to fire it at the weakened rangers hitting them in the chest making them fly back into a couple of buildings. "Now that those power punks are down I can get back to destroying this place" said Ruthless. Ruthless was about to leave when he heard noise coming from behind him. He turns, and sees the two rangers come out of the rubble.

"I see that you ranger punks survived that attack. It's time I rid my master of you two, and then go after your leader. So long power chumps" said Ruthless. Ruthless was about to fire lightning from its gloves to put an end to Hinata, and Choji when Ruthless was stopped by a shot from nowhere. "Who did that?!" shouted out Ruthless. "I did of course" said a voice running up to Ruthless. The figure came into view, and showed red back into action, but was still hurt from the shot by Zeltrax. "Guys!" shouted red running up to his downed teammates.

"*Groan* red your alright? What happened to Vypra?" said a downed blue. "I was about to finish her off when someone named Zeltrax came, and saved her. I don't know what's happening, but we have to put a stop to this monster. Bring out your weapons, and let's end this" said red trying to motivate his downed friends. Both blue, and yellow nodded, and got up, but with a bit of difficulty. The three pulled out their specialized weapons, and started attacking Ruthless.

Ruthless was able to dodge for quite some time, but it eventually became too much, and Ruthless was thrown back onto the ground. The three rangers combined their weapons to form the storm striker, and destroy Ruthless.

Secret location:

"*deep growl* curse those rangers. They keep foiling my plans. It's time to go big. Z staff make my monster grow" yelled out our villain.

Konoha market:

In konoha the rangers were celebrating their victory, until Babe Ruthless came back giant-sized. **"I'm back rangers! Let's have some more fun. Here have a ball" **said a giant Ruthless while throwing a big ball at the rangers. The rangers were able to roll out of the way, and regroup. The rangers nodded, and yelled out "We need ninjazord power now!", and their respective zords came onto the scene. The rangers jumped into their zords cockpits, and formed the storm megazord. Ruthless was firing lightning at the megazord while it was walking stop it in its track for a bit.

Ruthless then started throwing balls at the megazord, and the zord was able to block them using its arms. The zord got close to Ruthless, and started throwing punches. Ruthless blocked with its glove, and tried to punch back. The zord blocked the punch, and sent a kick to Ruthless's midsection sending back, and onto the ground. "It's time we finish this" said red. The rangers jumped into the air, a path appeared in front of them. The zord then somehow made blades appear on its arms, and legs, and rolled down the path. "Blade strike" yelled out all three, and destroyed Babe Ruthless once, and for all. "I don't know what the move is called or how actually done, but I am just doing it from what I remember)

Secret location:

"Darn it! Those cursed rangers are giving me a headache. I will never stop, and destroy them for good. *Evil laughter* (Think light yagami's laugh from death note).

Ninjaops:

After defeating Babe Ruthless the rangers powered down, and went to see cam. Cam was proud of them, and told them congratulations on their victory. The three said thank you, and went to rest after a long day.

What's going to happen now that our villain can summon monsters from the past? What is Zeltrax's plan for the rangers. Find out next time on Storm Rangers Of Konoha.

(Few finally got this chapter done. Now everyone I hope to see more reviews on this one. And plese tell me who do you want to see as the navy thunder ranger. Remember it has to be female, and from one of the other villages. Also please tell me if you like the idea of elemental rangers from my last author's note. Also can someone make a theme song for this. If you do I'll add you to the segment before the show starts. Read, review, favorite, follow, and other things. Have a good day everyone. *melts into the ground, and disappears*)


End file.
